When The Last Tear Drop Falls
by Deer Yoona
Summary: Mencintai bukan berarti terbebas dari tersakiti atau menyakiti. Mencintai merupakan suatu proses penyembuhan diri. Menerima atau melepaskan orang yang dicintai biasa terjadi. Yang perlu disiapkan adalah kelapangan dan kebesaran hati untuk menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya rasa cintamu tak pernah pergi ataupun mati.
1. Chapter 1

__Aah, akhirnya berani juga bikin fanfic _and publish it_! Ini fanfic pertama author. Awalnya mau pairing Yoona-Jong Hyun CN Blue, berhubung ada request dari teman author untuk pairing Yoona-Dong Hae, alhasil fanfic ini author utak-atik sedikit dan taraaa..! Jadilah_ pairing complicated_ Jong Hyun-Yoona-Dong Hae! (_win-win solution_, haha). Oh iya, ini nggak murni fanfic, tapi songfanfic _inspired by_ when the last teardrop falls-blaque. Aish, biar author nggak banyak ngomong, _let's read and enjoy_! :)

**_WHEN THE LAST TEARDROP FALLS_**

_It's so hard to lose the one you love_

Yoona melangkah perlahan, menyusuri salah satu lorong di dalam gedung Busan Center Cinema, tempat diselenggarakannya Busan International Film Festival bulan Oktober nanti. Gedung teater yang berkapasitas 232.907 kursi dengan 5 teater dan 36 layar di dalamnya itu terletak di area Haeundae, Busan. Lorong itu tidak lagi disesaki oleh kru, staff, dan panitia penyelenggara BIFF 2012 seperti siang tadi, sehingga tidak ada yang mempertanyakan keberadaan Yoona di sana. Meskipun masih tiga bulan lagi sebelum acara diselenggarakan, tetapi beberapa artis pengisi acara sudah banyak yang melakukan survey ke _venue _untuk mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkan demi kelangsungan _performance _mereka. Salah satunya adalah _girlband_ jebolan SM yang mulai melebarkan karirnya di dunia, SNSD. Ketika member lainnya memutuskan untuk menikmati ramainya suasana kota Busan, Yoona memilih untuk memisahkan diri dengan alasan ingin menjelajahi area dalam gedung. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, dengan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar lemah, menahan tangis yang menyesakkan dada. Sepasang kaki kurusnya berjalan gontai, sesekali oleng yang membuat gadis berumur 22 tahun itu harus mencari tumpuan agar tidak terjatuh. Ingatannya terus terpaku pada seseorang yang satu.. dua.. tiga.. entahlah, mungkin beberapa jam lalu, menyatakan kebenaran yang diinginkannya. Kebenaran yang nyata-nyata membuat dunianya seakan runtuh seketika, menghancurkan angan indah yang bertahun-tahun dirajutnya.

_To finally have to say goodbye_

"Aku.. aku tidak berpura-pura dalam acara itu Yoong, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Apa yang aku katakan kepadanya selama acara itu tidak tertulis dalam _script_, tapi meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, Yoong. Rasa itu tumbuh begitu saja, aku sendiri tidak menyadari sejak kapan. Yang jelas aku merasa lebih nyaman ketika bersamanya. Mianhae Yoong, jeongmal mianhae.." jelas seorang namja berpostur sedang yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan yang sedikit menutupi keningnya. Pagi ini mereka bertemu di dalam ruangan latihan SNSD, sebuah tempat pertemuan rahasia keduanya ketika ingin melepas rindu setelah dipisahkan oleh jadwal padat dari _management_ tempat keduanya bernaung. Ruangan yang awalnya berisi sembilan yeoja cantik yang tengah berlatih mendadak kosong dan hanya menyisakan kedua orang tersebut. Sang _leader _memerintahkan member lainnya untuk beristirahat, memberikan sedikit privasi untuk Yoona dan kekasihnya. Kali ini keduanya bertemu bukan untuk melepas rindu, tetapi melepas status dan ikatan yang sudah dua tahun terjalin. Status dan ikatan yang sekuat tenaga dipertahankan Yoona atas dasar rasa yang telah berakar begitu dalam di hatinya.

"Waeyo? Wae Oppa? Apakah waktu dua tahun tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu?" tuntut Yoona. Yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam usahanya menahan kekecewaan dan sakit hati yang mendesak untuk dikeluarkan dalam bentuk teriakan dan tangisan.

"Mianhae Yoong, neomu jeongmal mianhae.." hanya jawaban itu yang terus meluncur dari mulut namja di hadapannya. Hanya permintaan maaf yang terus digumamkannya. Permintaan maaf yang tidak mampu mengobati dalamnya luka di hati Yoona.

_You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on_

Kali ini Yoona memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding lorong yang dingin. Ia merasakan lelah dan sakit luar biasa. Rasa lelah dan sakit yang lebih parah dibanding sakitnya beberapa hari lalu akibat kelelahan menjalani agendanya. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot ke bawah, tidak mampu lagi menopang badannya yang tinggi semampai. Bukan, tubuhnya tidak lagi tinggi semampai, tetapi kurus kering. Keadaan ini telah menuai protes dari member lainnya, bahkan mengundang kekhawatiran Lee Soo Man-ssi, CEO SM entertainment. Berkali-kali ia diminta untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya, namun berkali-kali pula ia menolaknya dengan alasan ia baik-baik saja. Padahal ia menyadari kalau tubuhnya semakin melemah tiap harinya. Sudah 3 kali dalam seminggu ini ia pingsan di lokasi syuting yang menyebabkan jadwal syuting dihentikan sementara. Tetapi ia tetap bersikeras menolak pemeriksaan kesehatan menyeluruh yang disarankan padanya. Ia hanya mau meminum obat yang diberikan oleh dokter pribadi management-nya.

_And all that you can do is cry_

Yeoja itu sudah tidak mampu menahan gejolak di dadanya. Pertahanan egonya runtuh, dan ia hanya bisa diam ketika air mata berhasil menemukan jalan keluar dari sepasang mata indahnya. Air mata terus mengaliri pipi tirusnya, menyebabkan kantung matanya merah dan membengkak. Hidungnya turut memerah dan berair yang dibiarkannya begitu saja. Untunglah dalam lorong tempat dia berada sudah benar-benar sepi, sehingga Yoona tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun jika ada yang menanyai kondisinya saat ini. Ia semakin menenggelamkan diri, kepalanya tertunduk di atas kedua tangan yang ia tumpukan pada lututnya. Sekilas masih terdengar isakan dari mulutnya. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian isakan itu hilang. Namun, kepala yeoja itu tetap menunduk yang kemudian disusul oleh ambruknya tubuh kurus itu ke lantai berkarpet tipis yang setiap pagi selalu dibersihkan petugas kebersihan.

Seorang namja yang sedari tadi mengikuti dan mengawasinya segera menghampiri Yoona yang mendadak jatuh pingsan. Diangkatnya tubuh kurus Yoona dengan kedua lengannya. Didekapnya Yoona dalam pelukannya untuk menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya pada gadis itu. Dengan Yoona di dalam gendongannya, namja itu berjalan ke arah salah satu pintu keluar, yang syukurlah terletak tidak jauh dari tempat ia menemukan Yoona. Ia keluar dari dalam gedung dengan yeoja yang masih berada dalam gendongannya. Dengan sedikit perasaan canggung, ia berjalan ke arah mobil sport hitam yang terparkir kurang lebih 500 meter dari pintu keluar. Tanpa terlihat kesulitan, namja itu membuka pintu mobil penumpang dan mendudukkan Yoona di atas kursinya. Setelah memasangkan _seatbelt_ dan merendahkan posisi kursi Yoona agar nyaman ditiduri, namja itu bergegas masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobil itu ke suatu tempat. Penginapan peninggalan kakeknya di Busan.

_Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on_

Yoona merasakan tempatnya berpijak berputar begitu cepat. Saking cepatnya ia memegang kepalanya dan mengerang pelan, "aargh". Seorang namja yang tertidur di samping tempat tidur yeoja itu terbangun begitu mendengar erangan Yoona. Diraihnya tangan Yoona dan diusapnya pelan-pelan, seolah ingin menenangkan gadis itu. Setelah dirasakan tangan Yoona mengendur dan kerutan di kening indahnya hilang, namja itu bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar penginapan yang dipesannya. Ia membawa baskom plastik ke wastafel kamar mandi dan mengisinya dengan air dingin. Segera dimatikannya kran wastafel ketika air telah memenuhi setengah baskom. Dibawanya baskom berisi air dingin itu ke meja di samping tempat tidur Yoona. Selembar handuk kecil bersih yang tadi dimintanya pada pengurus penginapan dicelupkan ke dalam air baskom tersebut dan diperas. Handuk yang sudah diperas itu kemudian diletakkan di kening Yoona, berharap cara tradisional yang dilakukannya dapat menurunkan demam gadis itu.

Sambil menunggui Yoona, namja itu mengambil gitar yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Perlahan mengalunlah suatu melodi indah yang menenangkan dari petikan senarnya. Alunan melodi yang menenangkan alam bawah sadar Yoona dan membuat gadis itu pelan-pelan membuka kelopak matanya. Begitu terbuka dan sadar sepenuhnya, Yoona memalingkan wajahnya ke arah melodi itu berasal. Kedua matanya menangkap sesosok namja yang mengenakan pakaian kasual dengan potongan rambut hitam lurus menyamping. Kerutan di keningnya muncul ketika ia menyebutkan satu hal yang diingatnya dari namja itu.

"Lee Jong Hyun-ssi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong readers! Meski first fanfic kemarin belum ada yang review, tapi author nggak akan nunda buat update part selanjutnya kalau lagi nggak kena writer's block. _So, this is it! Proudly present to you part 2 of complicated love **Jong Hyun-Yoona-Dong Hae**. Hope you'll enjoy it_ :)

* * *

_When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone_

Namja yang dipanggil Lee Jong Hyun itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Diletakkannya gitar kesayangannya itu di dinding sebelah meja tempat tidur Yoona. Yeoja yang masih tampak pucat itu berusaha mendudukkan dirinya dengan bersandar pada papan berukir sederhana tempatnya berbaring. Jong Hyun menolong gadis itu dengan menempatkan sebuah bantal bersarung biru muda di punggungnya agar terasa lebih nyaman. Yoona menggumamkan terima kasih yang dibalas dengan senyuman namja itu.

Perlahan Jong Hyun mendekati Yoona dan menempelkan punggung telapak tangan kanannya ke kening gadis itu untuk memastikan demam gadis itu turun. Dalam posisi seperti itu wajah keduanya begitu dekat, bahkan Yoona dapat merasakan hangatnya hembusan napas Jong Hyun di wajahnya. Membuat pipinya mendadak merona merah dan melonjakkan detak jantungnya. Yoona refleks mundur ke belakang, berharap Jong Hyun tidak mendengar dentum jantungnya yang membuat napasnya tidak beraturan. Namun namja itu salah mengartikan perubahan posisi Yoona. Disangkanya yeoja itu takut kalau ia akan berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Tenanglah Yoona-ssi, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan demammu turun." Jelas Jong Hyun sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Ditariknya kembali badannya sehingga posisi keduanya seperti semula. Setelah berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya, kedua mata Yoona perlahan menelusuri tempatnya berada sekarang. Keningnya berkerut ketika menyadari kalau dia tidak familiar dengan ruangan ia berada. Tatapan bertanya segera ia layangkan pada Jong Hyun yang masih setia duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini dimana Jong Hyun-ssi?"

"Ini penginapan peninggalan kakekku yang tinggal di Busan. Maaf kalau aku lancang telah membawamu ke sini. Tempat ini satu-satunya yang terpikirkan olehku ketika membawamu yang mendadak pingsan di salah satu lorong dalam gedung Busan Cinema Center." Jawab namja itu. Yoona mendesah begitu mendengar kata 'pingsan' dari mulut Jong Hyun. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada hal yang menyebabkan ia pingsan.

"Bodoh kau, Im Yoona! Hanya hal sepele dan kamu pingsan seperti itu, hahaha." Desis yeoja itu yang disusul tawa miris. Jong Hyun mendengar semua itu dengan jelas, sejelas perasaannya pada yeoja yang telah berhasil menawan hatinya pada pertemuan pertama kedua orang tersebut. Pertemuan yang langsung membuahkan kekecewaan ketika mengetahui kalau yeoja itu adalah kekasih kakaknya, Lee Dong Hae. Ia merasakan kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang begitu dalam atas perlakuan kakaknya pada yeoja itu. Yeoja yang sangat ia tahu telah berusaha untuk tetap percaya pada kekasihnya ketika banyak kabar yang menyebutkan bahwa Lee Dong Hae jatuh cinta dengan pasangannya di acara WGM, Son Eun Soo. Kabar yang ternyata benar adanya dan menghancurkan perasaan yeoja yang kini bersamanya.

_When the last tear drop falls_

"Yoona-ssi, gwaenchana?" tanya Jong Hyun begitu melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Yoona. Paras pucatnya mendadak digantikan oleh ekspresi hampa yang menyiratkan keputusasaan. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jong Hyun, yeoja yang biasanya tampak ceria itu terisak perlahan. Kedua tangan kurusnya menutupi wajah yang kini penuh air mata. Sakit yang sempat terlupakan kembali menyerang gadis itu dengan sayatan dan tusukan yang lebih dalam, membuatnya kembali merasa rapuh. Jong Hyun tertegun melihat yeoja yang begitu dicintainya kembali menangis. Perasaannya kembali hancur, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sambil menata kepingan perasaan yang disadarinya tidak akan utuh kembali, Jong Hyun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Yoona dan menarik yeoja itu dalam pelukannya.

"Sshh, ssh, Yoona-ssi, uljimarayo" bisik Jong Hyun di telinga Yoona. Diusapnya rambut Yoona yang tergerai lurus. Samar-samar diciumnya wangi bergamodt yang menuntun namja itu untuk menyurukkan hidungnya ke dalam helaian rambut Yoona. Pelukan Jong Hyun semakin erat. Beberapa saat kemudian namja itu menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Tubuh Yoona yang masih dalam pelukannya mengendur, isakannya pun tidak lagi terdengar. Namja itu melepas pelukannya pelan-pelan dan mendapati hal yang membuatnya tersentak. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang melihat kondisi Yoona yang berhasil membuatnya panik tidak karuan. Ya, yeoja itu kembali terkulai pingsan di pelukannya.

"Yoona-ya, ireona! Ireona! Ireona, ppali! Buka matamu, yoona-ya!" pinta Jong Hyun sambil menepuk pipi yeoja itu yang semakin memucat. Kepanikan menguasai dirinya dan membuatnya menanggalkan percakapan resmi yang sedari tadi digunakannya. Ia meraih ponsel yang berada di dalam sakunya dan menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Ditempelkannya alat komunikasi itu ke telinganya dengan salah satu tangannya tetap menahan tubuh Yoona. Nada sambung yang terdengar semakin menambah kepanikan namja itu. Berkali-kali diliriknya Yoona yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Napasnya memburu, keringat dingin mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Klik. "Yeoboseyo?"

"Hyung, cepatlah kemari. Yoona pingsan. Dia bersamaku di penginapan peninggalan Halbeoji di Busan."

_I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories_

Samar-samar Yoona mendengar beberapa suara yang berteriak di sekitarnya. Dari nada suaranya Yoona bisa merasakan kepanikan yang melanda orang-orang tersebut. Namun yeoja itu tidak bisa menebak apa yang membuat orang-orang tersebut panik. Ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang, entah darimana dan mau kemana. Perasaan melayang itulah yang membuatnya terus terlelap, kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam ketidaksadaran yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya semakin berteriak panik dan frustasi.

"Yoongie, ireona! Jebal! Ireona Yoongie! Oppa mohon!" teriak seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang masih mengenakan kostum panggung lengkap. Namja itu menggenggam tangan kurus Yoona sambil terus berlari mengikuti brankar tempat yeoja itu dibaringkan. Seorang dokter dan dua orang perawat turut berlari di samping brankar tersebut. Salah seorang perawat memompakan oksigen melalui _ambu bag_ yang menutupi hidung dan mulut Yoona. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja yang berjalan gontai. Kedua matanya tak pernah lepas menatap brankar Yoona yang kini memasuki ruang IGD. Namja yang sedari tadi turut berlari mengikuti brankar itu berusaha menerobos masuk ke ruang IGD, tidak ingin meninggalkan yeoja yang disayanginya itu sendiri di dalam ruangan yang ia tahu dibenci oleh yeoja itu. Usahanya sia-sia, sebab beberapa orang perawat laki-laki di ruangan itu kembali menyeretnya keluar dan memintanya untuk menunggu. Namja itu berteriak frustasi, air mata terus mengalir di wajahnya. Tatapan matanya yang kosong mendadak mengeras begitu mengetahui kehadiran sosok yang dianggapnya bertanggung jawab atas keadaan yeodongsaeng tersayangnya.

"Seulong hyung.."

"Ya! Jong Hyun-aa! Apa yang terjadi pada Yoona sampai dia seperti ini? Jong Hyun-aa!" bentak Im Seulong, kakak Yoona, sambil mencengkeram kaus Jong Hyun. Jong Hyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Seulong dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tanpa mengaitkan kakaknya. Meskipun ia membenci perlakuan kakaknya pada Yoona, namun ia tetap menyayangi dan menganggap Dong Hae sebagai keluarganya. Selain itu, ia ingin kakaknya sendiri yang mengaku di depan Seulong, bukan dirinya.

"Hyung, tenanglah! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Yoona kutemukan pingsan di dalam gedung Busan Cinema Center ketika aku dan member CN Blue lainnya baru saja selesai mengecek kondisi panggung tempat kami akan tampil Oktober nanti. Aku membawanya ke penginapan peninggalan kakekku yang masih berada di kota ini. Di sana dia sempat sadar dan mengenaliku. Tetapi mendadak dia kembali pingsan. Saat itulah aku menelepon Hyung. Aku khawatir Yoona dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak baik dan memerlukan pertolongan medis. Oleh karena itu aku membutuhkan bantuan Hyung untuk membawa Yoona ke rumah sakit ini. Maaf kalau tindakanku lancang, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Yoona." jelas Jong Hyun panjang lebar. Seulong segera melepas cengkeramannya dan jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit.

"Hyung.."

"Kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini, Yoong? Hanya kamu yang Oppa punya. Ireona Yoong, Oppa tahu kamu gadis yang kuat." desis Seulong yang kembali terisak. Jong Hyun tidak kuasa melihat kondisi Seulong yang sudah dianggapnya kakak terpuruk seperti ini. Perlahan ia menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Seulong dan menumpukan tangannya di bahu Seulong, berharap dapat menenangkannya. Padahal di dalam hatinya Jong Hyun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia pun takut kehilangan Yoona. Terlalu berlebihan memang, tetapi ketika melihat seseorang yang disayangi terbaring dengan mata tertutup siapa yang tidak merasa takut? Bagaimana kalau orang itu enggan membuka matanya dan memilih pergi? Jong Hyun berusaha menghalau pemikiran buruk itu dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada Seulong. Dituntunnya namja berusia 26 tahun itu ke salah satu kursi tunggu yang ada di depan ruang IGD. Selanjutnya kedua namja itu menunggu dalam diam, bergumul dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Krekk. Pintu ruang IGD terbuka dan munculah seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang mengenakan jas putih dengan stetoskop hitam di tangan kanannya. Seulong dan Jong Hyun berdiri pada saat yang bersamaan dan bergegas mendatangi orang tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoona, Dok? Apa dia sudah sadar? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" cecar Seulong kepada dokter yang tersenyum menenangkan meskipun kelelahan sangat jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Dokter itu memegang bahu Seulong dan menatap namja itu lama.

"Dia belum sadar. Tapi tenanglah, dia baik-baik saja. Sejauh ini hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan kalau dia hanya kelelahan dan kurang mendapat asupan nutrisi yang seharusnya. Sepertinya belakangan ini dia tidak makan dengan teratur. Ada sedikit masalah di pencernaannya. Dia membutuhkan istirahat penuh. Saya sarankan untuk _opname_, tapi kalau Anda keberatan, Anda dapat merawatnya di rumah dengan satu syarat : dia harus benar-benar _bedrest_. Jika dia mengalami kelelahan lagi dalam minggu ini, kondisinya justru akan memburuk." Jelas dokter itu. Seulong mengangguk paham. Sementara Jong Hyun hanya tersenyum getir mengingat apa yang menyebabkan Yoona menjadi seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, Dok. Saya akan menjaganya sesuai anjuran Dokter. Saya akan membawanya pulang dan merawatnya di rumah saja. Dia tidak begitu suka berada di rumah sakit. Boleh Saya melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Seulong yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari dokter.

"Silahkan. Tetapi Anda baru boleh membawanya pulang ketika dia sudah sadar. Arraseo?"

"Ne, arraseo uisa seonsengnim. Jeongmal gomapseumnida." Ujar Seulong sambil membungkukkan badannya yang dibalas bungkukan singkat dokter itu. Selesai memberi salam, Seulong bergegas masuk dan mencari ranjang tempat adiknya dibaringkan. Jong Hyun segera menyusul ke dalam begitu ia memberikan salam kepada dokter. Ia menemukan Seulong telah berada di samping ranjang yang ditempati Yoona. Dilihatnya Seulong menarik tangan Yoona yang terbebas dari selang infus dan menggenggamnya, sementara tangan satunya mengusap pelan kening adiknya itu.

"Yoongie, bangunlah. Kita pulang ke rumah. Oppa akan merawatmu di sana. Oppa tahu kamu tidak suka berada di rumah sakit. Bangunlah Yoong." Bujuk Seulong pada adiknya yang belum juga sadar. Jong Hyun miris melihatnya. Dia tahu Seulong berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menangis di depan Yoona, karena Jong Hyun pun demikian. Keduanya berusaha tetap tegar melihat kondisi Yoona dengan selang infus di tangan kirinya dan selang oksigen di hidungnya. Wajahnya memang tidak sepucat tadi, tapi tubuhnya masih terlihat rapuh. Membuat siapapun yang melihat tidak akan menyadari kalau yang terbaring di ranjang itu adalah Im Yoona, salah satu anggota girlband ternama.

Jong Hyun mendekat ke kedua kakak beradik itu. Ia menempatkan dirinya di samping tubuh Yoona yang terhalang tiang infus, berseberangan dengan Seulong. Tangannya hendak mengusap rambut Yoona, namun gerakan itu terhenti di udara begitu sadar ada Seulong di sana. Seulong melihat hal itu dan tersenyum.

"Tak apa, Jong Hyun-aa. Usaplah kalau kau ingin. Mungkin Yoona akan terbangun jika menyadari ada dua namja tampan yang menemaninya." Canda Seulong dalam usahanya untuk sedikit mengurangi kekhawatiran yang melanda keduanya. Jong Hyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Begitu mendapat izin dari Seulong, Jong Hyun mulai mengusap pelan rambut Yoona dan meminta yeoja itu segera membuka matanya.

"Yoona-ssi, sadarlah. Aku dan Seulong hyung ada di sini. Jangan membuat kami menungguimu semalaman. Sadarlah." Bisik Jong Hyun dengan suara bergetar. Seulong memperhatikan perlakuan Jong Hyun pada adiknya. Dia merasa senang mendapati perlakuan Jong Hyun yang jelas menggambarkan kalau namja itu menyayangi adiknya. Tetapi dia tidak menaruh curiga sedikitpun pada Jong Hyun mengenai perasaan namja itu. Melihat banyak orang yang memperhatikan Yoona sudah membuatnya merasa berterima kasih dan bahagia. Matanya kembali menatap Yoona. Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika ia melihat ada pergerakan kecil di sudut-sudut bibir yeodongsaengnya. Ia menatap Jong Hyun yang ternyata balik menatapnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan seolah mengerti apa yang menjadi perhatian mereka saat itu. Dan mereka berharap itu adalah pertanda Yoona akan segera sadar.

Sudut-sudut bibir Yoona kembali bergerak dan meluncurkan tiga kata yang membuat kedua orang di sampingnya tertegun. Meskipun itu terdengar seperti bisikan, namun baik Seulong dan Jong Hyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan yeoja itu.

"Dong Hae oppa.."


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally this part now release_! (author loncat-loncat nggak jelas *silahkan reader abaikan*)Hmm, di part ini konfliknya mulai muncul. Tokoh-tokoh yang sengaja author bikinin konflik juga mulai kelihatan meski masih samar-samar (author doyan adu domba, ckck) Daripada banyak cingcong, _let's begin to read this part!_ :)

* * *

_And all of what used to be_

Seorang namja berpenampilan resmi terlihat gelisah sambil memainkan ponsel yang berada di tangannya. Sementara itu, seorang yeoja yang mengenakan gaun putih selutut dengan mantel tebal tersampir di bahunya tampak kebingungan melihat raut muka namja itu. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di ruangan yang didekorasi seperti _ballroom_ dengan seperangkat meja makan untuk dua orang di pojok ruangan yang baru saja mereka gunakan. Di sekeliling keduanya banyak terdapat kamera dan kru stasiun televisi swasta ternama Korea yang tengah bersiap mengambil _scene _selanjutnya.

"Dong Hae-ssi, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Son Eun Soo, yeoja yang menjadi pasangannya dalam salah satu acara pernikahan palsu yang lebih dikenal dengan acara _We Got Married._ Namja yang ditanya menatap Eun Soo lembut dan tersenyum.

"Anio, nan gwaenchana. Ayo kita lanjutkan syutingnya. Kulihat para kru sudah siap. Kajja!" Dong Hae menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Eun Soo yang menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan menyambut uluran tangan namja itu.

"Ne, kajja." Keduanya berjalan ke tempat pengambilan adegan selanjutnya. Dong Hae yang mulanya menggenggam tangan kiri Eun Soo mendadak menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari lentik yeoja yang kini mulai merajai perasaannya. Sentakan kecil sempat terasa oleh Dong Hae, namun segera digantikan oleh penerimaan tangan Eun Soo yang memberikan kehangatan padanya. Beberapa orang kru yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil penuh makna dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Selama melakukan pengambilan adegan selanjutnya, Dong Hae menitipkan ponselnya pada managernya yang langsung meletakkan benda tersebut di dalam tas perlengkapan Dong Hae. Sang manager tidak menyadari kalau ponsel itu terus bergetar kencang, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Hal itu baru disadari oleh sang manager ketika jadwal pengambilan adegan terakhir selesai. Betapa terkejutnya orang tersebut ketika melihat di layar ponsel Dong Hae tertera tiga puluh panggilan tidak terjawab. Merasa panggilan-panggilan itu penting, cepat dicarinya Dong Hae dan diserahkannya benda mungil itu dalam genggaman tangan artisnya.

"Dong Hae-aa, ada tiga puluh panggilan tidak terjawab di ponselmu. Mian, aku baru menyadarinya. Mungkin itu panggilan penting. Sebaiknya kamu segera menghubungi nomor tersebut." Dong Hae mengangguk patuh. Segera dilihatnya layar ponselnya, dan memang benar apa yang dikatakan managernya tersebut. Dengan perasaan tidak karuan yang mendadak melanda dirinya, Dong Hae membuka ketiga puluh panggilan tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari satu orang. Satu orang yang selama ini dekat dengannya dan sangat disayanginya.

Lee Jong Hyun.

_When the last tear drop falls_

"Bagaimana Jong Hyun-aa? Apakah belum diangkat juga?" tanya Seulong pada Jong Hyun yang sedari tadi sibuk menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, berusaha menghubungi seseorang. Sayangnya orang tersebut tidak menjawab panggilannya. Ini sudah panggilan yang ketiga puluh, dan Jong Hyun hanya bisa memberikan gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Seulong.

"Aish, apa yang dilakukan orang itu sampai tidak mengangkat ponselnya?" desis Seulong gusar. Jong Hyun hanya menghela napas mendengar kegusaran dan sedikit kemarahan dalam nada suara Seulong. Dia berusaha mengerti apa yang dirasakan Seulong, namun dia juga harus mengerti posisinya sebagai adik seseorang yang sedari tadi dihubunginya. Ya, setelah keduanya mendengar nama Dong Hae disebut Yoona dalam ketidaksadaran yeoja itu, Seulong memintanya untuk menghubungi Dong Hae yang kebetulan sedang mempunyai agenda syuting. Jong Hyun tidak dapat menyalahkan kakaknya begitu saja karena ia tahu keprofesionalitasan Dong Hae dalam bekerja. Meskipun sebenarnya dia berharap kali ini kakaknya itu tidak menitipkan ponsel pada manajernya seperti kebiasaannya ketika ia harus kembali bekerja. Nyatanya harapan itu tidak terwujud.

"Dong Hae hyung ada agenda syuting malam ini. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia tidak mengangkat telepon dariku. Hyung tahu sendiri apa yang dilakukan kakakku itu pada ponselnya saat ia bekerja. Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku akan …" penjelasan Jong Hyun terhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar kencang dalam saku jasnya. Namja itu membelalakkan matanya melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

_Dong Hae hyung is calling_. Jong Hyun segera menekan tombol _answer_ dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Seulong yang sedang mendengarkan penjelasannya tadi melayangkan tatapan bertanya padanya. Mulut Jong Hyun terbuka, membisikkan sebuah nama yang segera diikuti oleh anggukan Seulong. Wajahnya yang terlihat gusar berangsur normal saat mengetahui kalau yang menelepon Jong Hyun adalah Dong Hae.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne, hyung, ini aku."

"…"

"Ya, aku dari tadi berusaha menghubungi hyung untuk mengabarkan kalau Yoona sakit."

"…"

"Aku kurang tahu hyung, tadi dokter sempat mengatakan kalau Yoona kelelahan dan ada sedikit masalah di pencernaannya."

"…"

"Sekarang dia berada di _Dong-eui Medical Center_ Yangjeong-dong. Aku dan Seulong hyung bersamanya, menunggu dia sadar. Seulong hyung berencana untuk merawatnya di rumah."

"…"

"Ne, dia masih pingsan. Tapi kata dokter kondisinya baik-baik saja. Bisakah hyung ke sini? Sepertinya Yoona baru mau sadar kalau ada hyung."

"…"

"Ne, arraseo. Hubungi aku saja kalau hyung sudah berada di _lobby_ rumah sakit."

"…" Klik. Sambungan telepon terputus. Jong Hyun menurunkan tangannya dan memandang Seulong yang terus mengamatinya sejak tadi.

"Dong Hae hyung sebentar lagi akan ke sini. Semoga Yoona segera sadar begitu tahu kalau sekarang akan ada tiga namja tampan yang menunggunya." Kali ini Jong Hyun yang melontarkan candaan serupa. Candaan kecil itu berhasil mencairkan ketegangan di antara keduanya. Seulong segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping ranjang Yoona dan membelai pelan kening adiknya. Jong Hyun tersenyum. Kelelahan jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang seperti yang biasa terjadi kalau dia mengalami kelelahan. Ya, Jong Hyun menderita anemia sedari kecil yang membuatnya tidak bebas beraktivitas. Meskipun begitu, Jong Hyun tidak suka dianggap lemah karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Seulong mengetahui hal itu, oleh karenanya dia tidak meminta Jong Hyun untuk pulang dan berisitirahat. Seulong tahu hal itu akan melukai harga diri Jong Hyun sebagai laki-laki. Dia juga beranggapan Jong Hyun sudah dewasa, sudah seharusnya mengerti keterbatasan yang dimilikinya dan antisipasi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Hyung, aku akan menunggu Dong Hae hyung di luar." Pamit Jong Hyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan Seulong. Begitu mendapat persetujuan Seulong, Jong Hyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan ke luar ruangan. Dia harus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, atau setidaknya menyandarkan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk agar tidak jatuh pingsan. Meskipun ia merasa sangat kelelahan, namun ia tidak mau meninggalkan Yoona yang belum juga sadar. Saking pusingnya, Jong Hyun sampai harus berpengangan pada tepian pintu ruang IGD sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu. Namja itu segera menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Ia akan memberikan kesempatan beristirahat pada tubuhnya meski hanya sebentar, sambil menunggu kedatangan kakaknya. Baru lima menit ia terpejam, ponsel yang berada di saku celana jeansnya bergetar kencang. Tanpa membuka mata dan melihat identitas penelepon di layar ponselnya, ia langsung menekan tombol _answer _dan _speakerphone_. Ia bahkan terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo. Jong Hyun-aa, ini aku, Yong Hwa. Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit hyung. Wae geure?"

"Rumah sakit? Apa kau sakit? Apa aku perlu ke sana? Ani.. apa aku perlu mengajak semua member CN Blue untuk ke sana?"

"Tidak usah hyung, bukan aku yang sakit."

"Lalu?"

"Yoona-ssi."

"Ah, begitu. Dia sakit apa? Apa sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan ada sedikit masalah di pencernaannya. Dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Ada apa hyung meneleponku?"

"Ah, itu, aku sampai lupa. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau besok kita ada jadwal _perform_ di acara _Jeonju Charity Day _bersama artis SM dan JYP. Seingatku mereka juga mengundang SNSD, tapi dengan kondisi Yoona-ssi saat ini aku kurang tahu apakah mereka akan tetap tampil atau digantikan oleh artis SM lainnya."

"Oh iya, aku ingat hyung, tenang saja. Besok harus ada di tempat acara jam berapa?"

"Jam 7 pagi. Aku harap kau tidak terlambat dan cukup istirahat. Ingat Jong Hyun-aa, aku tahu kau sangat peduli pada Yoona-ssi. Tapi jangan lupakan kondisimu. Besok kita akan membawakan tiga lagu berurutan di panggung _outdoor_. Aku dan member lainnya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Ne, arraseo hyung. Hyung tenang saja, aku bisa bertanggung jawab atas kondisiku."

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan itu. Kalau begitu sampaikan saja salamku untuk Yoona-ssi. Katakan padanya semoga cepat sehat dan tidak membuat dongsaengku ini khawatir setengah mati, hahaha."

"Hyung! Apa-apaan.. aish! Ne, akan aku sampaikan salam hyung padanya. Perlu kusampaikan salam tambahan untuk Seohyun jika aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya! Kau ini benar-benar …! Sudahlah, aku akan mematikan teleponnya. Annyeong." Klik. Sambungan terputus. Jong Hyun mengulum senyum atas reaksi Yong Hwa sebelum menutup telepon. Vokalis CN Blue yang terkesan cuek itu bisa langsung salah tingkah jika mendengar nama Seohyun. Terlebih jika menyinggung hubungan keduanya di acara _We Got Married_ tahun lalu. Jong Hyun tahu kalau Yong Hwa telah jatuh hati pada kepolosan maknae SNSD itu di hari Seohyun mengaku kalau dia belum pernah dekat dengan namja manapun. Namun sayang, Yong Hwa harus mundur karena ternyata Seohyun telah diproklamirkan sebagai pasangan _duet stage_ SM dengan Kyuhyun, maknae Super Junior. Bahkan keduanya dikenal publik sebagai _maknae couple_.

Belum ada sepuluh menit Yong Hwa selesai menelepon, ponsel Jong Hyun kembali bergetar kencang. Namja itu menggertakan gigi dalam usahanya menahan rasa jengkel yang mencuat akibat istirahatnya yang terus terganggu. Kali ini namja itu kembali meraih ponselnya tanpa melihat identitas si penelepon, menekan tombol _answer_ dan menempelkan benda mungil itu di telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Ah, hyung sudah sampai? Baik, aku akan ke sana. Hyung tunggu sebentar."

Klik. Sambungan telepon dimatikan. Jong Hyun bergegas bangkit dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing yang masih menderanya. Setelah dirasa lebih baik, namja itu berjalan dengan tergesa ke _lobby_ rumah sakit untuk menemui kakaknya yang sudah berada di sana.


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnyaaa bisa juga lanjut ke chapter ini! Alhamdulillah ya nggak kena_ writer's block _*ala syahrini* Oke, daripada harus panjang lebar ngalor ngidul nggak jelas, mending langsung baca aja yuk!_ Let's check it out! :)_

* * *

_I will stand tall_

"Dimana Yoona? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" cecar Dong Hae begitu melihat sosok Jong Hyun yang berjalan ke arahnya. Jong Hyun yang terlalu lelah dan marah pada kakaknya hanya diam dan menyeret Dong Hae ke depan ruang IGD tempat Yoona berada. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan mengacuhkan tatapan bertanya dari sepasang mata kakaknya, namja itu langsung mengajak Dong Hae memasuki ruang IGD dan membawanya tepat ke depan ranjang tempat Yoona berbaring.

Dong Hae menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Yeoja yang beberapa jam lalu ditemuinya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai selang melintang di sekujur tubuh kurusnya. Saat itu Dong Hae tidak membayangkan betapa hancurnya perasaan Yoona ketika ia mengakui kebenaran perasaannya pada Eun Soo. Saat itu Dong Hae hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan seseorang atas pengakuannya, namun yang dimaksud namja itu bukanlah kebahagiaan Yoona. Bukannya Dong Hae tidak memikirkan perasaan Yoona, namun dia memang dihadapkan dengan situasi yang memaksanya harus memilih.

"Ah, Dong Hae hyung. Maaf telah membuatmu harus datang selarut ini. Andai Yoona tidak memanggil namamu, tentu aku tidak akan memaksa Jong Hyun untuk memintamu datang." Ujar Seulong yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang hubungan Dong Hae dan adiknya sekarang. Yoona memang pribadi yang ceria, namun dia jarang menceritakan masalahnya pada siapapun bahkan kepada kakak kandungnya. Yeoja itu pintar menyembunyikan isi hatinya dengan kekonyolan yang kerap kali dilakukannya di depan orang lain. Karena itulah Seulong masih beranggapan status Dong Hae dan adiknya tidak berubah sebagaimana yang ia tahu tiga tahun lalu.

"Yoona memanggil namaku? Jeongmalyo?" tanya Dong Hae memastikan keseriusan ucapan Seulong. Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Benar hyung, Yoona memanggil namamu." Tegas Jong Hyun yang kali ini membuat Dong Hae sedikit tersentak. Seketika perasaan bersalah menderanya saat melihat kondisi Yoona dan raut wajah adiknya secara bergantian. 'Apakah aku telah menyakiti keduanya? Oh Tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan?' gumam Dong Hae. Perlahan didekatinya Yoona yang belum juga sadar. Seulong segera berdiri dan mempersilahkan Dong Hae untuk menggantikan tempatnya di samping Yoona. Dong Hae menurut. Begitu ia duduk, tangan Yoona yang sedari tadi digenggam Seulong segera digantikan oleh genggaman Dong Hae.

"Yoong, ireona. Oppa sudah datang. Mian kalau Oppa terlambat. Ireona Yoong-aa, jebal." Bisik Dong Hae lembut, membujuk yeoja itu untuk segera sadar seperti yang dilakukan Seulong dan Jong Hyun sebelumnya. Bujukan yang sebelumnya gagal membuat Yoona sadar. Ternyata begitu mendengar suara Dong Hae, yeoja itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Dong Hae oppa?" tanya Yoona lirih. Seulong dan Jong Hyun yang menyaksikan itu menghela napas lega. Di waktu yang bersamaan, rasa sakit kembali menyerang Jong Hyun. Namja itu hanya mampu tersenyum getir mendapati kenyataan hanya kakaknya-lah yang diharapkan Yoona. Hanya suara kakaknya yang mampu merangsang kesadaran Yoona untuk kembali. Ya, hanya kakaknya.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau sadar." Ucap Dong Hae sambil tersenyum lega. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari bertatapan dengan adiknya ketika melihat Yoona sadar. Sementara itu Seulong yang tampak gembira segera menghambur ke arah Yoona dan memeluk adiknya. Yoona yang mendapat pelukan erat dari kakaknya berusaha melepaskan diri dengan napas tersengal.

"Op..pa, ap..po. A..ku ti..dak bi..sa ber..na..pas.." Begitu mendengar rintihan adiknya, Seulong tersadar dan menarik kembali tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Ia menyeringai kecil pada Yoona yang merengut, Dong Hae yang berusaha menahan tawanya, dan Jong Hyun yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Mianhae Yoong, oppa terlalu senang kamu sudah sadar." Bela Seulong yang mengundang tawa dari ketiga orang tersebut. Setelah mendapat pemeriksaan dari dokter dan mengurus administrasi rumah sakit, Yoona segera dibawa pulang oleh Seulong menggunakan mobil Jong Hyun. Jong Hyun yang tahu diri mempersilahkan Seulong untuk berdua dengan Yoona sementara dia akan ikut dalam mobil Dong Hae. Awalnya Seulong dan Yoona menolak ide itu, namun setelah berdebat kecil dan membuat Yoona hampir jatuh pingsan lagi, ide itu diterima. Mobil Selong yang berada di penginapan keluarga Lee akan diantarkan oleh Jong Hyun esok pagi ke rumah keluarga Im. Dengan begitu Jong Hyun dapat mengambil mobilnya kembali. Dan malam yang panjang itu akhirnya berakhir.

_And know that you're here with me in my heart_

"Oppa, ayolah, aku kuat kok. Aku masih bisa bernyanyi dan menari. Lihatlah! Jadi ijinkan aku ya? Jebal." Bujuk Yoona pada kakaknya. Pagi ini ia mempunyai jadwal untuk _perform _bersama grupnya di suatu acara yang juga menghadirkan grup kakaknya. Yoona adalah seseorang yang bertanggung jawab, oleh karena itu ia menolak untuk _bed rest _meskipun kondisi tubuhnya masih lemah dan berniat untuk tetap tampil di acara tersebut. Seulong yang mengetahui watak adiknya itu hanya mampu memberikan tatapan apakah-kamu-yakin pada Yoona yang sedari tadi terus membujuknya.

"Oppaa, jebal. Eonnideul dan Seo sudah menungguku di dorm. Tadi pagi aku sudah memberitahu mereka kalau aku akan tetap tampil di acara itu. Kumohon oppa, ya?" bujuk Yoona entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dengan menunjukkan tatapan merajuknya. Seulong menghela napas melihat jurus ampuh yang dikeluarkan adiknya ketika meminta sesuatu padanya. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati namja berpostur tinggi itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Begitu mendapat ijin dari kakaknya, yeoja yang baru saja selesai membintangi drama ketiganya sebagai _lead role _itu meloncat senang dan memeluk Seulong.

"Gomawo oppa! Neomu neomu gomawoyo!" Seulong tersenyum tipis dan membelai lembut kepala adiknya.

"Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Oppa akan terus memantaumu. Oppa juga akan minta tolong pada semua kru dan pengisi acara untuk ikut menjagamu kalau-kalau oppa sedang tidak ada di sekitarmu. Arraseo?" ujar Seulong yang mendapat beliakan mata tidak percaya dari Yoona.

"Mwoya? Shireo! Oppa pikir aku masih kecil sampai harus dijaga oleh semua kru dan pengisi acara? Aish, aku sudah dewasa oppa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Kalau mau, biar eonnideul-Seo dan oppadeul Super Junior saja yang oppa mintai tolong. Bagaimana?" tawar Yoona. Seulong berpura-pura memikirkan penawaran itu. Ia tidak juga menjawab sampai adiknya memukul bahunya.

"Oppa! Jangan pura-pura seperti itu. Aku tahu oppa pasti setuju." Ujar Yoona sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda kalau dia sedang kesal. Seulong yang melihat raut kesal adiknya itu hanya tertawa yang membuat Yoona semakin kesal. Namja itu segera menyadari hal tersebut dan menghentikan tawanya.

"Arra, arra. Oppa hanya akan minta tolong pada mereka untuk menjagamu. Jangan ngambek lagi ya. Senyuum." Bujuk Seulong sambil menarik kedua sudut bibir adiknya dengan cubitan kecil, memaksa yeoja itu untuk tersenyum yang segera mendapat tepisan tangan dari Yoona.

"Appo! Ne, aku tidak ngambek lagi. Lihat, aku sudah tersenyum seperti yang oppa minta." Ujar Yoona sambil memamerkan senyum kekanakannya. Seulong tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut yeoja itu, tentunya tanpa bermaksud merusak tatanan rambut adiknya. Yoona tidak merespon apa yang diperbuat kakaknya karena dia terlalu sibuk mengaduk-aduk tas selempangnya. Begitu dia mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, dia menjerit pelan yang membuat Seulong kaget dan panik.

"Ya! Sudah jam 06.30! Oppa, kita akan terlambat kalau tidak berangkat sekarang! Apalagi oppa harus mengantarku dulu ke dorm. Kita berangkat sekarang oppa, kajja!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun dari Seulong, adiknya itu segera menarik tangan Seulong dan mengajaknya keluar apartemen tempat keduanya tinggal. Setelah mengunci pintu apartemen, Yoona kembali menyeret Seulong ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol _basement_. Bagai kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya, namja yang tengah bersiap untuk drama terbarunya itu menurut saja saat Yoona menyuruhnya masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan mengantarkannya ke dorm SNSD.

Sepanjang perjalanan ponsel keduanya terus bergetar, menandakan ada beberapa panggilan masuk yang berusaha diacuhkan oleh keduanya. Kedua orang tersebut tidak perlu membuka ponsel untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelepon mereka karena dapat dipastikan itu telepon dari manajer dan _leader _masing-masing. Setelah sepuluh menit berkutat dengan keramaian jalanan kota Seoul, keduanya sampai di dorm SNSD. Seulong yang belum sepenuhnya percaya pada kondisi Yoona memaksa untuk menemani yeoja itu sampai di depan pintu apartemen yang menjadi dorm SNSD. Begitu pintu apartemen itu terbuka, terjadi keributan kecil yang memaksa Seulong menarik Taeyeon -_leader _SNSD- untuk memintanya ikut menjaga Yoona selama acara pagi ini. Yeoja yang santer digosipkan telah lama menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu _leader _boyband ternama di naungan manajemen yang sama itu hanya menggangguk dan mempersilahkan Seulong untuk bersiap-siap dengan grupnya.

Seulong telah berada di _lobby_ apartemen ketika ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia berlari menghampiri orang tersebut. Orang yang dihampirinya menatap kaget bercampur bingung karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu di tempat itu.

"Seulong?"

"Ah, kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu hyung di sini. Aku baru saja mengantar Yoona ke dormnya. Oh iya, sekalian aku minta tolong pada hyung untuk ikut menjaganya ya? Dia ribut sekali ingin tetap tampil di acara hari ini meskipun aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk _bed rest_. Maaf hyung, aku harus segera ke dorm. Jo Kwon sudah berkali-kali menelepon dari tadi. Sekali lagi tolong jaga Yoona, hyung. Aku berangkat dulu hyung, annyeong!" Ujar Seulong pada orang tersebut yang diakhiri bungkukan badannya sebelum ia berlari menuju pintu keluar. Sementara itu, orang yang dipanggil "hyung" hanya terpana mendengar penjelasan Seulong yang tanpa jeda. Belum hilang kebingungannya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang.

"Teuki hyung, kenapa malah diam di sini? Katanya ingin menjemput Taeyeon?" tanya seseorang itu. Orang yang dipanggil "Teuki hyung" atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai Leeteuk memutar badannya dan mendapati salah satu dongsaengnya di grup tengah menatapnya keheranan.

"Ah, itu. Tadi aku bertemu Seulong dan mendadak aku diberondong olehnya tentang Yoona." jawab Leeteuk sambil memasuki lift yang terbuka. Begitu lift tertutup, tangannya segera memencet tombol lantai dimana dorm SNSD berada.

"Yoona?" tanya namja yang berada di sampingnya.

"Iya, dia memintaku untuk menjaga Yoona karena gadis itu tetap ngotot ingin tampil di acara pagi ini." Jawab Leeteuk tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Namja di sampingnya baru saja ingin menanggapi jawaban Leeteuk ketika pintu lift mendadak terbuka dan memperlihatkan sembilan yeoja cantik yang sudah bersiap dengan bawaan masing-masing. Kesembilan yeoja itu serentak menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sama pada kedua namja yang masih berdiam di dalam lift.

"Leeteuk oppa? Eunhyuk oppa?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Here it is, the new part is coming! Hope you don't bored yet and still enjoy it :)_

* * *

_When the last tear drop falls_

"Eonnie! Gwaenchanayo?" tanya seorang yeoja bergaun putih tanpa lengan dengan tatanan rambut berombak tergerai di punggungnya pada yeoja lain yang terlihat bersandar pada dinding luar ruang ganti mereka. Kostum _cute white bridal _yang dikenakannya tampak sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya yang kurus. Rambutnya yang dibuat sedikit ikal dengan mahkota kecil tersemat di atasnya pasti menambah kecantikan yeoja itu seandainya saja tanpa wajah pucat pasi pemakainya. Sapuan _make up _natural yang dipakainya tidak mampu menutupi hal tersebut. Dan yeoja itu hanya tersenyum saat dongsaengnya bertanya -lebih tepatnya bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak- mengenai kondisinya.

"Nan gwaenchana, Hyunnie. Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat tadi." Jawab Yoona, berharap dapat menenangkan Seohyun yang memang agak rewel kalau berkaitan dengan kesehatan eonnideul-nya. Seohyun masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Kedua mata beningnya menelesuri tiap inci tubuh Yoona, mencari apa yang berbeda pada salah satu eonni kesayangannya itu. Yeoja yang juga dikenal sebagai maknae SNSD itu akhirnya mendapat apa yang menurutnya berbeda dan janggal.

"Eonnie, kau kurus sekali. Wajahmu juga pucat. Apa eonnie yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Seohyun lagi. Yoona mengangguk, meskipun kini kedua matanya mulai terasa berkunang-kunang. 'Tidak, kau tidak boleh pingsan sekarang Im Yoona! Sebentar lagi giliranmu tampil dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk oppa. Kau harus kuat!' gumam Yoona menyemangati dirinya. Seohyun yang jelas tampak sangat khawatir dengan kondisi eonnienya segera memanggil seseorang yang kebetulan sedang berada dekat dengan mereka.

"Kyuhyun oppa, kemarilah! Yoona eonnie tampak kurang sehat. Tolong bantu aku memapahnya untuk berisitirahat di ruang ganti kami." Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menghampiri keduanya dan terbelalak kaget melihat kondisi Yoona.

"Yoona-ya, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Yoona yang bebas. Namja itu berniat untuk memapah Yoona dengan menyandarkan tubuh yeoja itu di salah satu sisi tubuhnya. Namun tangan namja itu segera ditepis pelan oleh Yoona. Sekarang yeoja itu berusaha untuk melepaskan tumpuannya dari dinding.

"Aku tidak apa-apa oppa, percayalah. Sebentar lagi aku akan tampil. Sebaiknya aku mencari Donghae dan Eunhyuk oppa untuk bersiap-siap." Tolak Yoona. Seohyun yang masih tampak khawatir menahan tangannya.

"Tapi eonnie.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyunnie, sungguh. Setelah tampil aku akan langsung berisitirahat di ruang ganti seperti saranmu. Arraseo?" Seohyun tidak bisa membantahnya lagi. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yoona. Yoona tersenyum sekilas padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau juga bersiap-siap Hyunnie. Bukankah giliranmu tampil bersama Kyuhyun oppa setelah aku?" tanya Yoona yang dijawab oleh anggukan Seohyun. "Kalau begitu aku ke _backstage _dulu, siapa tahu Donghae dan Eunhyuk oppa sudah menungguku di sana. Annyeong Hyunnie, annyeong oppa." Pamit Yoona pada kedua orang di hadapannya. Keduanya terus mengikuti arah perginya Yoona sampai yeoja itu berbelok ke arah _backstage_.

"Oppa.."

"Tenanglah Seohyun-aa, Yoona akan baik-baik saja. Kau tentu tahu kalau dia adalah anggota soshi paling kuat secara fisik. Iya kan?" ucap Kyuhyun yang berusaha menenangkan Seohyun, meskipun dirinya tidak merasa seyakin itu dengan ucapannya. Seohyun hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Selanjutnya _maknae couple_ itu menyusul Yoona ke _backstage _untuk bersiap-siap.

Sementara itu di atas panggung Yoona berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tampil seperti biasanya. Sebelum tampil ia sempat memulaskan tambahan _blush on _dan _lipstick_ agar tidak tampak terlalu pucat. Selama tampil, Donghae dan Eunhyuk terus melirik ke arahnya, berjaga-jaga kalau yeoja itu mendadak pingsan di atas panggung. Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata di balik tirai _backstage _juga terus memperhatikan Yoona. Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia berhasil menahan dirinya agar tidak berlari ke atas panggung dan menggendong Yoona yang jelas-jelas sudah tampak kelelahan. Untunglah yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Yoona dan kedua namja yang bersamanya berhasil menyelesaikan penampilan mereka. Kelegaan menelusup ke dalam dirinya. Sayang, kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia mendengar teriakan dan keributan kecil di tangga menuju ke _backstage_ bersamaan dengan menghilangnya tubuh Yoona dari atas panggung.

"Yoona-ssi!"

_So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on_

Ruang ganti SNSD mendadak dipenuhi banyak orang. Selain personil girlband tersebut ada pula sebagian personil boyband Super Junior dan salah seorang personil 2AM. Raut wajah mereka jelas-jelas menampakkan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat. Meskipun posisi mereka sedikit berpencar, namun pandangan mereka mengarah ke tempat yang sama. Seorang yeoja berkostum gaun pengantin putih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas sebuah sofa merah tua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Terlihat seorang namja dengan setelan tuksedo putih berjongkok di samping sofa itu sambil meremas lembut tangan yeoja yang terbaring di depannya. Bibirnya bergetar, terus memanggil nama yeoja itu. Berharap yeoja itu mendengar panggilannya dan membuka kedua matanya.

"Yoongie.. Yoona-ya.. Yoong.." Semua yang melihat tak kuasa menahan kesedihan. Bahkan seorang yeoja yang memang dikenal dekat dengan Yoona telah meneteskan air mata. Berkali-kali ia mengusap aliran air mata dengan sehelai tisu yang kebetulan berada di meja rias tempatnya bersandar.

"Yuri-aa, uljima. Yoona tidak akan suka melihatmu menangis." Bujuk seorang yeoja yang berusaha tampak tegar. Yuri memandang ke arah yeoja tersebut dan memeluknya, menumpahkan tangis di bahu kecil yeoja itu.

"Taeyeon eonnie.. aku khawatir.. aku takut.." bisiknya parau. Taeyeon membelai lembut punggung Yuri, berharap dapat menenangkan yeoja yang juga dikenal sebagai 'kembaran' Yoona. Taeyeon berusaha tenang, meskipun di dalam hatinya rasa khawatir dan bersalah sudah merajalela. Ya, tentunya dia sangat khawatir melihat Yoona yang mendadak pingsan. Terlebih tadi pagi ia telah berjanji pada Seulong untuk menjaga Yoona. Tetapi kini ia harus menghadapi pemandangan yang sangat tidak diinginkannya ini. Ia telah lama memperhatikan kalau kondisi salah satu dongsaengnya itu memang menurun. Yoona, yang terkenal sebagai shiksin (dewa makan), belakangan ini kehilangan selera makannya. Bahkan seminggu yang lalu yeoja itu hanya bisa makan bubur.

"Aku juga khawatir Yuri-aa, kita semua khawatir pada Yoona. Tapi tenanglah, sebentar lagi petugas medis akan datang dan menyembuhkan Yoona. Aku yakin Yoona gadis yang kuat. Dia tidak akan begitu saja kalah dengan penyakitnya. Kau juga meyakini itu kan?" ucap Taeyeon. Yuri mengangguk dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Pandangannya tak pernah beralih dari Yoona yang masih ditunggui oleh Seulong. Mendadak kedua matanya menyapu ruangan, mencari seseorang yang seharusnya juga berada di samping Yoona. Seseorang itu tak ia temukan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Matanya memanas. Bukan karena air mata yang masih mengalir keluar dari tempatnya, namun karena kekesalan yang mulai memuncak. Yeoja yang mendapat predikat tubuh paling indah dalam grupnya itu melangkah mendekati seorang namja yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia menyentuh lengan namja tersebut dan melayangkan tatapan bertanya. Bibir tipisnya bergerak, mengucapkan satu pertanyaan yang mungkin sama dengan pertanyaan seluruh orang yang berada dalam ruangan.

"Donghae oppa, eodiga?" Namja yang ditanya hanya diam. Entah tidak mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Yuri atau tidak tahu jawaban seperti apa yang dapat diberikan pada yeoja itu. Ia menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya dan menatap gelisah pada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Seseorang yang juga gelisah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ryeowook oppa?" panggil Yuri pada namja yang belum juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Ryeowook mendesah pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Beruntung dua petugas medis segera datang dan mengalihkan perhatian Yuri dari pertanyaannya. Kedua petugas medis itu langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Yoona. Namun yeoja itu tak kunjung sadar dan membuatnya kini berada di atas brankar yang didorong menuju bagian belakang mobil putih bertuliskan _AMBULANCE_ di keempat sisinya. Semua yang berada dalam ruangan bersamanya ikut mengantarkan Yoona sampai yeoja itu dimasukkan ke dalam mobil tersebut. Iring-iringan tersebut menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dari pengisi acara lainnya.

Saat brankar itu melewati sebuah ruang ganti dengan pintu terbuka, tampak di dalamnya seorang namja yang tengah bersiap tampil di atas panggung. Kedua matanya tidak menyiratkan kebingungan maupun kekhawatiran seperti yang lainnya. Kedua matanya memancarkan suatu rasa yang lebih dalam dari itu semua. Rasa yang terpendam lama dan tak pernah terucapkan. Perlahan pandangannya mengabur oleh cairan yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kedua matanya. Beruntung ada seseorang yang memberikannya sedikit kekuatan melalui tepukan hangat di bahunya sebelum cairan itu berubah menjadi air mata. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang tengah tersenyum penuh pengertian padanya. Seseorang yang sangat dihormatinya.

"Jong Hyun-aa, saatnya kita tampil."


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm so glad when I knew that my first fanfic has been seen over one hundred times! yeaay! ok, for my good reader here is it the next chapter that you're waiting so long *_GR banget authornya -_-_* check it out! _:)

* * *

_But my destination still unknown, oh yeah_

Sudah dua hari ini Yoona terbaring di rumah sakit akibat terserang radang usus besar. Sebagian jadwal aktivitasnya terpaksa diundur karena kondisinya yang memang tidak memungkinkan. Banyak orang mengirimkan ucapan semoga lekas sembuh lewat media jejaring sosial dikarenakan pihak manajemen merahasiakan rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat. Hal ini sengaja dilakukan agar Yoona benar-benar bisa beristirahat total. Meskipun begitu, beberapa teman dekat yeoja itu tetap diperbolehkan untuk menjenguk dan menjaganya.

Di hari kedua ia berada di rumah sakit, ayahnya masih setia menungguinya. Meskipun ia menempati kamar VVIP dengan berbagai fasilitas yang memadai, namun Yoona tak sampai hati melihat ayahnya harus menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjaganya. Dari kemarin ia telah membujuk ayahnya untuk pulang dan kembali esok paginya, namun bujukan itu tidak ditanggapi oleh lelaki paruh baya yang sangat disayanginya itu. Dan pagi ini ia mendapati ayahnya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kelelahan yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Appa, pulanglah. Appa pasti lelah. Masih ada Seulong oppa yang bisa menungguiku." Ucap Yoona begitu ayahnya kembali duduk di samping ranjangnya. Ayahnya tersenyum dan membelai lembut wajah putri bungsunya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, Appa tidak lelah. Appa akan menungguimu sampai dokter menyatakan kamu sembuh dan boleh pulang." Yoona merasa terharu dengan segala pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan lelaki itu untuknya. Selama hidupnya, lelaki itu telah berperan ganda bagi dia dan Seulong. Sosok ibu yang tak pernah diketahui olehnya berhasil digantikan oleh keberadaan ayahnya seorang. Seulong dan Yoona ditinggal pergi oleh ibu kandungnya ketika Yoona baru berumur sepuluh hari. Entah alasan apa yang mendasari ibunya melakukan hal itu, dan memang Yoona tidak pernah ingin tahu.

"Baiklah appa. Oh iya, Seulong oppa kemana? Aku belum melihatnya pagi ini." Tanya Yoona. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan mencari sosok kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia pulang, katanya mau menaruh pakaian kotor ke _laundry_ apartemen dan mengambil beberapa baju bersih untuk dibawa ke sini. Kamu tentu tahu kalau kakakmu itu pecinta kebersihan." Jawab Tuan Im.

"Ne, aku sangat tahu itu appa. _He's the real cleanest boy that I have ever know,_ hehe." Ujar Yoona dengan setengah bercanda. Tuan Im ikut tertawa kecil mendengar candaan putrinya itu. Yoona tetaplah Yoona, seseorang yang senang bercanda bagaimanapun kondisinya.

"Bagaimanapun ia tetaplah kakakmu, Im Yoona." ujar Tuan Im lembut.

"Aku tahu itu, appa. Bukankah itu jelas tertulis di catatan sipil negara? Hmm, seandainya boleh, aku ingin bertukar kakak dengan …" ucapan Yoona terpotong oleh pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Dari balik pintu muncul seorang namja bersetelan jeans biru dan kaus putih. Wajahnya yang putih bersih sedikit tertutupi oleh topi biru yang dipakainya. Baik Yoona maupun Tuan Im memperhatikan namja itu yang kini tersenyum canggung.

"Annyeonghaseyo Tuan Im, annyeong Yoona-aa." Sapa namja itu sambil membungkuk sopan yang segera dibalas oleh bungkukan kecil Tuan Im. Sementara Yoona hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai balasan sapaan namja itu. Yoona menelisik namja yang kini ada di ruangannya. Ia merasa tidak lagi asing dengan postur dan suara namja itu. Sebelum ia sempat menyuarakan dugaannya, namja itu melepas topi yang dipakainya. Seraut wajah yang familiar menyapanya, sekaligus membentuk lengkungan tipis di wajah cantiknya.

"Annyeong Donghae oppa." Begitu mengetahui kalau namja itu adalah Donghae, Tuan Im beranjak dari kursinya dan menawarkan namja itu untuk menggantikan posisinya. Namun tawaran itu ditolak dengan halus oleh Donghae.

"Tidak perlu Tuan Im, aku hanya bisa berkunjung sebentar. Pagi ini aku ada agenda." Tuan Im tersenyum maklum. Lain halnya dengan Yoona. Senyumnya perlahan memudar dan tergantikan oleh segaris tipis kekecewaan.

"Oh iya, aku ke sini bersama seseorang. Dia juga ingin menjenguk Yoona. Sebentar, aku akan memanggilnya." Perkataan Donghae membuat Tuan Im dan Yoona mengerutkan kening, menebak-nebak siapa yang datang bersama Donghae. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Seseorang yang dibicarakan oleh Donghae kini telah berada di dalam ruangan bersama mereka.

Setelan _skirt dress_ berwarna biru muda melekat indah di tubuh seorang yeoja yang berdiri di samping Donghae. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai lurus tanpa hiasan rambut apapun. Sapuan _make up_ tipis tampak menyempurnakan penampilannya. Yoona membeku sesaat begitu melihat dan mengenalinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Im sajangnim, Yoona-ssi." Sapa yeoja itu sambil membungkuk dalam kepada ayah Yoona.

"Annyeonghaseyo agasshi. Keundae, nuguseyo?" tanya Tuan Im pada yeoja itu.

"Ah, jusonghamnida. Naneun Son Eun Soo imnida, Donghae chingu." Jawab Eun Soo sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Perkenalan yang dirasa tidak perlu oleh Yoona. Kini yeoja yang masih terbaring di ranjang itu menatap mata Donghae seakan meminta penjelasan. Donghae mengelak dan berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan Yoona.

"Maaf Tuan Im, tapi pagi ini aku ada agenda dengan Eun Soo-ssi. Kami harus berangkat sekarang. Kalau sempat, saya akan datang lagi. Dan …" arah mata Donghae beralih ke Yoona "cepatlah sembuh Yoona-aa. Aku pamit. Annyeong." Pamit Donghae yang segera ditahan oleh Yoona.

"Oppa!" Donghae menatap yeoja itu dan menunggunya kembali berbicara. "Kemarilah, ada yang ingin aku katakan." Nada suara Yoona seakan merajuk padanya. Donghae tidak bisa menolak karena di sana ada Tuan Im, ayah Yoona yang ia hormati. Maka namja itu berjalan menghampiri Yoona dan mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang.

"Wae geureyo?" tanya Donghae. Yoona tidak menjawab. Yeoja itu malah meminta Donghae untuk mendekat dan membisikkan sebaris kalimat yang langsung membekukan persendian Donghae begitu mendengarnya.

"Nan bogoshipposoyo, oppa."

_Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?_

Setelah lima hari dirawat, Yoona dinyatakan sembuh oleh dokter dan diperbolehkan pulang. Di hari kepulangannya, kedelapan member SNSD menjemputnya dan memberinya kejutan kecil yang telah disiapkan di ruang tamu keluarga Im. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, kedua mata Yoona ditutup rapat oleh secarik kain merah. Ia tidak dibolehkan untuk membuka penutup itu sebelum ada perintah dari Taeyeon.

"Eonnie, kenapa mataku harus ditutup seperti ini? Aku ingin melihat indahnya kota Seoul setelah lima hari terkurung di kamar rumah sakit. Ayolah eonnie, jebal." Pinta Yoona yang mendapat gelengan tegas dari Taeyeon. Tentu saja gelengan itu tidak dilihatnya.

"Andweyo. Penutup itu akan kulepaskan begitu kita sampai di suatu tempat. Setelah itu kamu bebas menikmati kota Seoul-mu sepuas-puasnya. Arraseo?" jelas Taeyeon yang menyiratkan ketegasan dalam suaranya. Yoona tidak berani membantah, namun dia mulai mencari cara lain. Yaitu meminta dukungan Seohyun, maknae SNSD yang terkenal tidak tegaan itu.

"Hyunnie, bantulah aku. Tolong bujuk Taeyeon eonnie untuk membuka penutup ini." Pinta Yoona dengan wajah memelasnya. Seohyun bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantu Yoona melepas penutup di matanya, namun ia tahu kalau perintah Taeyeon tidak bisa dibantah.

"Mianhaeyo eonnie, aku tidak bisa. Aku telah berjanji pada Taeyeon eonnie." Jawab Seohyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Meskipun Yoona tidak bisa melihat rasa bersalah yang tergambar di wajah Seohyun, namun ia tahu pasti kalau yeoja itu benar-benar merasa bersalah dari nada suaranya.

"Hufht, Yuri eonnie…" bujuk Yoona, kali ini pada Yuri yang memang dekat dengannya.

"Mian Yoongie, aku tidak bisa." Jawab Yuri sambil menggeleng. Yoona berusaha membujuk eonniedeulnya yang lain, namun jawabannya sama. Mereka tidak bisa membantah perintah Taeyeon karena telah berjanji sebelumnya. Yoona mendesah pelan. Taeyeon yang melihat usaha gigih Yoona dalam membujuk member lainnya hanya bisa menatap nanar. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa bersalah, namun apa boleh buat. Ia harus melakukan apa yang menjadi tugasnya dalam kejutan kecil ini. Kejutan atas kepulangan dan kesembuhan Yoona.

"Sabarlah Yoong, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Ujar Jessica sambil mengusap tangan yeodongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

"Ne, Sica eonnie." Ujar Yoona sambil mengangguk patuh dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak berpikiran negatif pada member lainnya dan membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan menyenangkan yang sedang dilakukan oleh mereka untuknya.

Tak lama kemudian minibus yang ditumpangi kesembilan yeoja cantik itu dan seorang laki-laki yang ternyata adalah manajer mereka berhenti di suatu tempat. Yoona mendengar pintu minibus dibuka dari luar dan sesuatu meraih tangannya, menuntunnya turun dari minibus itu.

"Apakah kita sudah sampai, Taeyeon eonnie?" tanya Yoona dengan salah satu tangannya meraba-raba udara kosong di depannya. Satu tangan lainnya berada dalam genggaman seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai Yuri, membantunya berjalan ke arah yang benar.

"Ne, kita sudah sampai Yoong. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan aku akan membuka penutup di matamu. Ikuti saja aba-aba dari Yuri." Jawab Taeyeon. Yoona memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia merasa suara Taeyeon berada agak jauh di depannya. Ia bermaksud untuk menebak dimana mereka sekarang, namun aba-aba dari Yuri memaksanya kembali berkonsentrasi pada langkah kakinya.

"Ayo Yoong, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Ya, maju ke depan, err sekitar dua langkah, eh tidak, satu langkah lagi. Ya, begitu. eh, tidak tidak, agak serong sedikit ke kiri, ya seperti itu. Tunggu tunggu, berhenti dulu Yoong. Nah, sekarang aku harus menempatkanmu dimana ya?" ujar Yuri yang sedari tadi sibuk memberi aba-aba pada Yoona. Ia membuka bibirnya tanpa suara, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang yang berada satu meter di depan mereka.

"Sekarang aku harus kemana, eonnie?" tanya Yoona setelah menyadari tidak ada lagi aba-aba dari Yuri. Tangannya tetap meraba-raba dan tidak menemukan apapun di sekitarnya. Udara yang semakin panas menandakan ada banyak orang yang kini mengelilinginya.

"Err, tetap di sini Yoong. Ya, kamu tetap di sini. Sebentar lagi Taeyeon eonnie akan membuka penutup matamu. Eh, bukan, aku yang akan membukanya. Siap Yoong?" tanya Yuri. Yoona masih kesulitan mencerna perkataan Yuri sebelumnya, namun begitu dia mendengar Yuri akan membuka penutup matanya, ia segera mengangguk bersemangat.

"Ne, eonnie, aku siap!" Tak lama ia merasakan kedua tangan Yuri yang tengah membuka ikatan penutup kepalanya dan disusul dengan hilangnya sensasi kain yang melekat di area matanya.

"Sudah Yoong, kamu boleh membuka mata sekarang." Perintah Yuri. Yoona mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan cahaya. Awalnya cahaya itu terasa menyilaukan baginya, namun setelah kedua matanya terbiasa, ia melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya terharu dan bahagia.

"Selamat datang kembali Im Yoona!" teriak semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Ruangan bercat putih gading yang tidak terlalu luas dengan karpet menutupi hampir seluruh lantainya itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang dikenal dekat dengan Yoona. Kedelapan member SNSD, ayahnya, kakak laki-lakinya, serta beberapa member Super Junior (Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung). Dan di sana, tepat di tengah semua orang yang mengelilinginya, berdirilah seorang namja dengan kue krim berukuran sedang di tangannya. Wajahnya sedikit tertutup oleh topi hitam yang dipakainya, namun Yoona tidak akan salah mengenali identitas namja itu.

"Donghae oppa? Kaukah itu?" tanya Yoona yang langsung membuat semua orang yang awalnya ribut menjadi diam. Diam yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Aniyo Yoona-ssi. Aku bukan Donghae oppa." Jawab namja itu tenang dan membuka topinya. Saat itulah Yoona melihat siapa sebenarnya dia. Ia membelalakkan mata begitu menyadari kesalahan yang dilakukannya.

"Jonghyun-ssi?" tanya Yoona retoris.

"Ne, ini aku, Lee Jong Hyun. Maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu." Jawab Jonghyun. Sebersit kekecewaan terdengar dalam suaranya begitu ia tahu kalau yeoja yang dicintainya tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadirannya barang sekalipun. Yoona tersenyum tulus dan menggeleng.

"Ani, aku tidak kecewa. Aku berterima kasih kau mau datang. Dan maaf kalau tadi aku salah mengenalimu sebagai Donghae oppa. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau Donghae oppa tidak setinggi ini." Perkataan Yoona kontan mengundang gelak tawa semua orang. Dan yeoja itu bersyukur telah berhasil mencairkan suasana. Meskipun ia harus bersiap menghindar dari Eunhyuk yang akan mencincangnya setelah mendengar candaannya tadi mengenai _soulmate_ tercintanya.

"Ya! Yoona-aa! Awas kau! Berani-beraninya kau menghina Donghae di depanku!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil berlari mengejar Yoona yang sudah terlebih dulu berlari keluar ruangan.

"Aissh, lagi-lagi dua orang itu, ckck." Gerutu Taeyeon saat melihat Yoona dan Eunhyuk berkejaran seperti dua anak kecil. "Ya, Hyeoyon-aa, cepat hentikan mereka!" perintah yeoja itu pada Hyeoyeon yang mendelik kaget begitu mendengar perintah tersebut. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, akhirnya Hyeoyeon berlari menyusul keduanya.

"Ya! Hyukkie-aa, berhenti!" teriak Hyeoyeon. Mendengar namanya disebut tanpa penghormatan seperti itu, Eunhyuk berhenti mengejar Yoona dan berputar menghadap Hyeoyeon.

"MWO? Kau memanggilku apa tadi? Hyukkie-aa? Hei, aku ini lebih tua darimu, Kim Hyeoyeon! Dan yang paling penting aku ini namjachingumu. Mana bisa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada tidak percaya. Bukannya gentar dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang mendadak berubah seperti monster, Hyeoyeon justru mendekati namja itu.

"Umurmu memang lebih tua dariku, tapi tingkahmu seperti anak kecil. Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Kau mengaku sebagai namjachinguku? Kuterima saja belum, ckck." Cibir Hyeoyeon yang langsung mendapat amukan sesi kedua dari Eunhyuk.

"MWOYA? Belum kauterima? Ya! Kau … aissh, kau benar-benar membuatku gila Kim Hyeoyeon!" teriak Eunhyuk gusar. Namja itu lupa pada Yoona dan hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau salah telah mengirim Hyeoyeon untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk, chagiya." Bisik seorang namja ke telinga Taeyeon. Yeoja itu segera menoleh dan mendapati seraut wajah yang selalu membuatnya salah tingkah jika berada di dekatnya.

"Leeteuk oppa? Sejak kapan kau ada di sampingku?" tanya Taeyeon bingung.

"Sejak kau terlahir ke dunia ini, Taeyeon-aa." Jawab Leeteuk dengan rayuan mautnya. Muka leader SNSD kini memerah seperti tomat matang mendengar rayuan namja di sampingnya itu.

"Oppa! Berhenti merayuku! Dan aku tidak merasa salah telah meminta Hyeoyeon untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk oppa. Yah, setidaknya Eunhyuk oppa tidak lagi membuat Yoona berlari mengelilingi halaman rumahnya. Dia baru saja sembuh dan aku tidak mau Eunhyuk oppa membuatnya kembali berada di rumah sakit menyebalkan itu." jelas Taeyeon yang tidak ingin disalahkan begitu saja.

"Ne, ne, arrachi." Ujar Leeteuk mengalah. Dan keributan yang berlangsung di halaman rumah Yoona tidak berhenti begitu saja. Eunhyuk masih saja beradu argumen dengan Hyeoyeon, sementara Leeteuk tengah melancarkan jurus rayuan mautnya pada Taeyeon, dan yang lainnya heboh mengerubuti kue yang awalnya dibawa oleh Jonghyun. Hanya Tuan Im dan Jonghyun yang tidak ikut ambil bagian dalam memperparah keributan itu. Keduanya tengah menatap objek yang sama meskipun posisi mereka berjauhan. Seorang yeoja yang menunduk kelelahan dengan raut wajah gembira. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah dan bibirnya sesekali masih menderaikan tawa melihat kekonyolan Eunhyuk dan Hyeoyeon. Hingga sedetik kemudian pandangan yeoja itu terkunci pada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya.

Jonghyun tersentak begitu menyadari Yoona kini tengah memandangnya. Ia terlambat untuk mengalihkan tatapannya karena saat ini namja itu larut dalam kejernihan bola mata yeoja yang telah lama dipujanya.


	7. Chapter 7

Annyeong! Maaf kalau_ readers _sudah menunggu lama *GR* dan tanpa basa-basi ba-bi-bu lagi_ author _persembahkan_ part 7 _dari_ complicated romance fanfic Lee Donghae - Im Yoona - Lee Jonghyun!_ *prok prok prok* Selamat membaca :)

* * *

_When I was meant to walk these streets alone_

Pagi ini Yoona sudah beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Jadwal yeoja itu kembali padat oleh pemotretan, syuting tayangan komersial suatu produk, dan latihan rutin SNSD. Taeyeon yang masih khawatir dengan kesehatan Yoona telah meminta Hyeoyeon untuk selalu menyiapkan bekal makan siang bagi dongsaengnya itu. Terlebih Seulong, yang mendapat penjelasan dari dokter rumah sakit, memberitahunya bahwa kondisi pencernaan Yoona saat ini tidak lagi sebaik dulu. Sebagai eonnie sekaligus _leader_ bagi grupnya, Taeyeon memang terkenal sangat perhatian terhadap semua membernya.

"Yoong, sepagi ini kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang yeoja yang tengah beraktivitas rutin seperti biasanya, yaitu melakukan gerakan-gerakan pemanasan.

"Pagi ini aku ada jadwal pengambilan gambar, Yuri eonnie. Settingnya memang pagi hari, jadi aku harus sudah sampai di sana sebelum jam 07.30. Sebentar lagi manajer oppa akan datang menjemputku." Jawab Yoona sambil merapikan ikatan rambutnya. Yuri menggeleng tidak percaya begitu mendengar jawaban Yoona.

"Ckck, kau ini baru sembuh sudah sibuk lagi." Decak Yuri. Di beberapa area kaos putih yang dikenakan yeoja itu terlihat basah. Kulitnya yang mulus telah bersimbah keringat. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup lama melakukan pemanasan.

"Aku sudah sehat, eonnie. Lagipula aku sudah tanda tangan kontrak, tidak mungkin aku mungkir tanpa alasan." Ucap Yoona riang. Sepertinya suasana hati Yoona sedang bagus. Sampai-sampai Hyeoyeon yang sedang menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk Yoona menoleh ke arah yeoja yang disebut-sebut mempunyai banyak fanboy itu.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang senang, Yoong. Meskipun aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang ceria, tapi kali ini nada suaramu berbeda. Apakah aku benar?" tebak Hyeoyeon. Yoona mendongak dan mendapati semua orang yang sedang berada di ruangan itu menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

"Sepertinya Hyeoyeon benar, aku juga …" belum selesai seorang yeoja mengutarakan pendapatnya, ia sudah dipotong oleh ucapan dari yeoja lainnya.

"Hyeoyeon **eonnie**, Young-aa. Hyeoyeon **eonnie.**" Ujar yeoja berambut blonde dengan potongan pendek sambil menekankan perkataannya pada kata '_eonnie_'. Sementara itu yang ditegur hanya merengut kesal. Ia tidak pernah biasa memanggil member lainnya dengan sebutan eonnie meskipun mereka memang lebih tua darinya.

"Ne, ne Sunny-aa." Balas yeoja yang dikenal sebagai member paling tinggi di SNSD, Choi Sooyoung. Yeoja yang dipanggil Sunny menoleh dan mendelik kesal.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini, pagi-pagi sudah ribut." Lerai Taeyeon tegas. Kedua yeoja itu segera terdiam, meskipun bahasa tubuh keduanya kini menunjukkan kalau keduanya saling meledek satu sama lain.

"Hmm, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Hyeoyeon ada benarnya. Kau terlihat berbeda pagi ini, Yoong." Ujar Taeyeon sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. Yoona mendadak salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu oleh eonniedeulnya.

"A… Aniyo eonnie! Aku merasa biasa saja. Ah, Hyeoyeon eonnie saja yang berlebihan, hahaha." Jelas Yoona yang diikuti tawa canggung dari mulutnya. Baru saja ia hendak beranjak dan menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan berikutnya, Seohyun datang menghampirinya sambil membawa sesuatu di genggaman tangannya.

"Yoona eonnie! Ponselmu tertinggal di meja." Teriak Seohyun sambil mengangsurkan benda mungil itu ke tangan Yoona.

"Gomawo Hyunnie! Aku mencari ini dari tadi. Ternyata aku tinggal di meja, hehe." Ujar Yoona dengan wajah sumringah.

"Cheonmaneyo eonnie." Balas Seohyun sambil tersenyum. Sebelum ia berbalik dan kembali ke kamar, maknae SNSD itu tampak mengerutkan kening seolah mengingat sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya kembali cerah dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Tadi ada yang menelepon Yoona eonnie. Belum sempat aku angkat, ponselnya sudah berhenti bergetar."

"Nuguya?" tanya Yoona.

"Jonghyun oppa." Jawab Seohyun. Yoona terkejut mendengarnya, namun ia berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya itu dan kembali bertanya dengan bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"SHinee Kim Jonghyun?" Seohyun menggeleng.

"Aniyo. Lee Jonghyun oppa, adik Donghae oppa." Jawab Seohyun polos. Yoona melotot mendengar kepolosan Seohyun. Wajahnya seketika memerah begitu mendengar nama Lee Jonghyun. Sialnya perubahan itu terlihat jelas oleh Taeyeon, Yuri, Hyeoyeon, Sunny, Sooyoung dan Seohyun yang saat itu tengah memperhatikannya.

"O… Oh, ne, arraseo. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menghubungiku, tapi aku akan menghubunginya nanti." Ujar Yoona, kikuk.

"Oke, oke, kami tidak akan mencecarmu saat ini Yoong. Kau sudah hampir terlambat untuk ke lokasi pengambilan gambarmu. Sekarang pergilah, tapi nanti malam kau harus menceritakan **semuanya** kepada kami. Ingat Yoong, **semuanya**." Ucap Yuri dengan penekanan pada kata '_semuanya_'. Yuri bukannya tidak merasa penasaran, namun dia tahu Yoona sedang sibuk pagi ini. Dia hanya tidak mau membuat jadwal yeodongsaengnya itu berantakan karena interogasi dari member lainnya yang penasaran akan perubahan Yoona. Dan ia tahu kalau tindakannya ini disetujui oleh Taeyeon, Hyeoyeon, Sunny dan Seohyun meskipun Sooyoung langsung melotot protes kepadanya.

"Ne, baiklah Yuri eonnie. Aku berangkat dulu, annyeong!" pamit Yoona yang segera dicegah oleh Hyeoyeon.

"Yoongie, tunggu! Ini bekalmu. Jangan lupa dimakan dan dihabiskan ya!" pesan Hyeoyeon sambil memberikan kotak bekal makanan berukuran sedang yang berisi hasil masakannya. Yoona berbalik dan segera mengambil kotak bekal itu.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa! Gomawoyo eonnie, pasti aku habiskan. Yaksoke." Ujar Yoona sambil tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arah pintu. Tanpa kesulitan berarti ia berhasil membuka pintu apartemen dan berjalan keluar. Sebelum menutup pintu ia kembali berpamitan pada member lainnya.

"Annyeonghi gyeseyo, eonnie, Hyunnie." Pintu apartemen langsung terkunci secara otomatis begitu Yoona menutupnya dari luar. Suasana di dalam apartemen yang juga dorm SNSD kembali seperti biasa. Para penghuninya mulai sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing. Sementara itu, Yoona yang telah berada di luar telah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lain. Ia yang tampak ceria, bahkan hari ini dianggap berlebihan oleh Hyeoyeon, sekarang menampakkan raut kelelahan. Manajer yang menemaninya menatap khawatir dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Yoona-ssi, neo gwaenchanayo?" Yoona mendongak dan tersenyum tipis.

"Nan gwaenchanayo oppa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawabnya. Ia tahu jawaban itu tidak memuaskan manajernya. Terbukti dari kedua mata manajernya yang masih menatapnya. Yoona menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke arah manajernya.

"Aku serius oppa, aku baik-baik saja. Ayo oppa, kita harus cepat kalau tidak mau terlambat. Lagipula aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati suasana pantai di pagi hari seperti ini." Ujar Yoona sambil menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sabar dan bersemangatnya. Manajernya menghembuskan napas lega begitu melihat ekspresi yang biasa ia temukan pada diri Im Yoona. Laki-laki itu bertambah lega saat mendengar gumaman Yoona selanjutnya, "Hmm, sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku pergi ke pantai sepagi ini."

"Kalau begitu naiklah, kau terlihat sangat tidak sabaran. Semoga kau tidak mengeluh kalau-kalau kita terjebak macet di perjalanan." Sahut sang manajer santai sambil membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Yoona.

"Nde? Macet? Aish, aku harap tidak ada macet pagi ini. Aku benci kemacetan." Rutuk Yoona sambil memasuki mobil dan mendudukkan diri di kursi penumpang. Seperti yang telah diajarkan Seohyun berulang kali padanya tentang pentingnya keselamatan selama berkendara, kini secara otomatis ia langsung mengenakan sabuk pengaman begitu duduk di kursinya. Di posisi kursi manapun itu. Setelah menutupkan pintu mobil untuk Yoona, manajernya segera memasuki kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Kita berangkat Yoona-ssi. Aku ucapkan selamat kembali dalam kegilaan jadwalmu." Gurau manajernya yang segera mendapat tawa khas Yoona, _crocodile laugh_. Mobil hitam itu segera meluncur dan membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang telah ramai oleh pengguna jalan lainnya. Baru sepuluh menit mereka berkendara, ponsel milik Yoona bergetar dan memekik nyaring menyuarakan lagu _Complete_, salah satu lagu dalam album pertama SNSD yang juga menjadi lagu favoritnya.

_Lee Jonghyun is calling_. Yoona mengerutkan keningnya dan merasa kebingungan. _Dia menghubungiku lagi? sebenarnya ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Atau pada Donghae oppa? _Ia terus berspekulasi dengan pikirannya, dan sebelum spekulasi itu memburuk ia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Ne, ini aku, Yoona. Maaf kalau tadi pagi aku tidak menjawab teleponmu, Jonghyun-ssi. Aku lupa dimana meletakkan ponselku sampai Seohyun menemukannya dan memberikannya padaku."

"…"

"Ya ya, tertawalah sesukamu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau selesai menertawaiku."

"…"

"Aniyo, aku tidak marah. Untuk apa? Marah akan membuatku menua lebih cepat, haha."

"…"

"Jonghyun-ssi, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau sampai harus menghubungiku dua kali hari ini? Apakah terjadi sesuatu denganmu?"

"…"

"Oh, syukurlah kalau tidak terjadi apapun. Err, bagaimana dengan Donghae oppa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Ani, maksudku bagaimana kabarnya?"

"..."

"Oh, ne. Aku senang kalau kalian baik-baik saja. Sepertinya di sana ribut sekali Jonghyun-ssi, kau ada dimana saat ini?"

"…"

"Jeongmalyo? Ah, chukaeyo! Semoga dramamu sukses."

"…"

"Ne, drama terbaruku baru saja selesai. Yah, sejujurnya aku agak kecewa dengan rating dramaku kali ini. Tapi harus kuakui kalau kemampuan beraktingku semakin terasah berkat drama ini. Apakah kau pernah menontonnya?"

"…"

"Mwo? Jeongmalyo? Kau menonton seluruh episode sampai selesai? Gomapseumnida Jonghyun-ssi."

"…"

"Aniyo. Pada awalnya aku sangat canggung karena itu drama pertamaku setelah 3 tahun vakum. Untunglah Geunsuk oppa dan pemain lainnya terus membantuku, termasuk para staff. Semua pujianmu itu akan aku sampaikan pada mereka karena merekalah yang lebih berhak mendapatkannya."

"…"

"Hahaha, terserah padamu."

"…"

"Sekarang? Hmm, sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat pengambilan gambar untuk iklan."

"…"

"Ah, ne, aku mengerti. Sampaikan salamku pada seluruh kru. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Jonghyun-ssi."

"…"

"Chankkanman, err Jonghyun-ssi, tolong sampaikan juga salamku untuk err Donghae oppa ya. Annyeong." Begitu sambungan terputus, Yoona segera menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga dan memandang keluar jendela. _Donghae oppa, apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini? Apa kau sudah makan? Aku lega kau baik-baik saja. Tahukah kau oppa? Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Dan aku sangat berharap telepon tadi adalah darimu, _gumam Yoona dalam hati yang diikuti dengan helaan napas berat dari mulutnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum ada air mata yang keluar. Tangannya merogoh tas yang dibawanya dan menarik sesuatu keluar. Sebuah _earphone._ Ujung _earphone _itu ia masukkan ke dalam lubang _earphone _di iPod miliknya. Begitu ia memasang bantalan _earphone _itu ke telinganya, yeoja itu segera larut dalam dunia buatannya dan tidak mengatakan apapun sampai mereka tiba di lokasi pengambilan gambar hari ini.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi readers! I'm back, and here it is, part 8 of my first fanfic. Btw, please read my second fanfic too. Even it's still part 1, but I'm really hope your positive feedback :) Ok, let's check it out and enjoy my story!_

* * *

_If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight_

Seorang namja menekan kombinasi nomor pada alat pengunci otomatis di depan salah satu pintu apartemen yang berada di lantai 12. Ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya pintu apartemen itu terbuka dengan bunyi klik pelan. Namja itu mendorong pintu ke depan dan mendapati keriuhan yang terjadi di dalamnya.

"Hyung! Kembalikan PSP-ku! Hyung!" teriak seorang namja berperawakan kurus yang terlihat mengejar namja lainnya yang mengacungkan benda kesayangannya, PSP. Mereka berkejaran di ruangan yang diperuntukkan sebagai ruang tamu, mengitari satu set sofa empuk dengan meja kaca di tengahnya. Mereka tampak tidak peduli kalau aktivitas itu bisa berakibat hancurnya beberapa hiasan di sana.

"Andwe! Kembalikan dulu video-video yadongku yang kau sembunyikan itu!" balas seorang namja yang dikejar-kejar itu.

"Demi Tuhan, bukan aku yang menyembunyikannya hyung! Kali ini kau harus percaya padaku! Sungguh bukan aku yang mengambil dan menyembunyikannya!" teriak namja yang mengejar, berusaha menjelaskan. Namun, penjelasan itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh namja yang dikejarnya.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan sumpahmu, Kyu-aa! Reputasimu sebagai evil maknae tidak akan membuatku 100% percaya padamu." Balas namja yang dikejar. Sekarang mereka tidak lagi berlarian, melainkan saling berhadapan seperti ingin menyerang satu sama lain. Mendadak muncul namja lainnya dari dalam kamar sambil menggeliat dan mengucek-ucek kedua matanya.

"Hei, hei! Apa sih yang kalian ributkan? Mengganggu tidur cantikku saja." Ujar namja yang baru keluar dari kamar itu. Kedua namja yang berkejaran itu menatapnya garang.

"Tidak usah ikut campur, Won-aa! Ini urusanku dengan Kyu _evil_ itu." ucap namja yang masih memegang PSP di tangan kanannya itu setengah membentak. Namja yang dipanggil Won itu mendelik kaget mendengar bentakan salah satu hyungnya itu.

"Mwo? Aish, aku kan hanya bertanya. Kenapa kau malah membentakku seperti itu, hyung?" balas Siwon sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Sebelum dia mendapat semprotan yang lebih dahsyat dari hyungnya, namja itu segera mengeloyor pergi ke dapur. Sementara itu, namja yang baru saja masuk mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan diri.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kalian ini? Ribut seperti anak kecil, ckck." Cibir seseorang yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian kedua namja di hadapannya. Salah satu namja itu membulatkan matanya dan berteriak senang.

"Hae-aa! Kapan kau datang? Aku senang sekali akhirnya kau pulang. Kau tahu, sejak kau sibuk dengan dramamu Kyu _evil_ ini selalu saja menjahiliku. Sekarang dia malah menyembunyikan video-video yadongku yang berharga. Bantu aku, Hae-aa." Bujuk namja yang memegang PSP itu sambil bergelayut manja pada namja yang dipanggilnya Hae itu.

"Aish, apa yang kau lakukan Hyukkie? Menjijikkan sekali. Lepaskan! Aku sedang lelah." Pinta namja yang digelayutinya sambil membebaskan dirinya dari teman terdekatnya itu. Namja yang dipanggil Hyukkie terlongo melihat penolakan Hae. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung melempar PSP yang ada di tangannya ke sembarang arah dan mengejar Hae.

"Ya! Hyung! Aah, untung saja aku berhasil menangkapnya. Awas kau Hyukjae hyung, berani-beraninya melempar PSP tersayangku ini. Lihat saja nanti." Ujar namja yang akhirnya mendapatkan kembali PSP-nya. Ia mengelus-elus seluruh bagian PSP itu dan memeriksa kalau-kalau ada lecet yang akan membuatnya gusar setengah mati. Untunglah benda itu masih utuh tak bercela. Keributan itupun usai sudah dan segera disusul oleh keributan lainnya di dapur.

"Hae-aa, kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau menolakku seperti itu. Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Hyukkie atau yang juga dikenal sebagai Lee Hyukjae dengan nama panggung Eunhyuk. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menggeleng frustasi.

"Aniyo, aku tidak apa-apa Hyukkie. Aku hanya lelah, tadi kan aku sudah bilang." Jawab seorang namja yang memang dikenal paling dekat dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae. Tanpa memberikan salam kepada member lainnya seperti biasa, Donghae langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Kedua matanya langsung tertutup begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu semua semakin bertambah bingung. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ikan itu?_ gumamnya dalam hati. Eunhyuk urung membangunkan Donghae karena ia tahu kalau hal itu justru akan memperparah keadaan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Donghae beristirahat di kamar.

"Hae-aa, kau tahu aku selalu ada untukmu. Panggil saja aku kalau ada apa-apa." Ujar Eunhyuk sebelum meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintunya dari luar dengan menyisakan celah kecil untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Donghae memanggilnya. Begitu mendengar pintu tertutup dan keadaan di sekitarnya kembali sunyi, Donghae membuka matanya dan menghela napas berat.

"Yoong-aa, maafkan aku." desahnya sebelum jatuh dalam ketidaksadaran. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah menatapnya tajam dari balik celah pintu yang memang tidak tertutup rapat. Rahang orang itu mengeras dan tangannya terkepal begitu mendengar apa yang Donghae katakan.

"Apa yang telah kaulakukan pada Yoonaku, hyung?" desis orang itu penuh amarah.

_It would be to have you right back by my side_

"Leeteuk hyung, sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari Donghae hyung." Bisik Ryeowook yang masih sibuk dengan peralatan memasaknya di dapur. Leeteuk yang kebetulan datang untuk melihat dan mencicipi masakan Ryeowook mendongak ke arah salah satu dongsaengnya yang mendapat julukan _eternal maknae _itu.

"Hmm, begitu menurutmu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menyuapkan sedikit hasil masakan Ryeowook ke dalam mulutnya. "Enak sekali Wookie-aa, tapi sepertinya kurang garam." Ujar Leeteuk yang malah mengomentari masakan Ryeowook. Jelas saja namja itu kesal karena dipikirnya Leeteuk tidak mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Hyung, aku sedang membicarakan Donghae hyung, bukan masakanku." Ujarnya jengkel. "Dan kalau hyung ingin lebih banyak garam, di wadah kecil itu masih banyak. Ambil saja sendiri", lanjutnya acuh. Leeteuk kontan mendelik tajam pada Ryeowook yang biasanya selalu sopan pada siapa saja.

"Aish, baru segitu saja kau sudah ngambek. Hei, sejak kapan kau menjadi tidak sopan seperti ini? Jangan-jangan Kyu berhasil menularkan virus evilnya padamu." Tebak Leeteuk yang langsung mendapat teriakan dari belakang punggungnya.

"Ya! Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan hyung?" tanya sang tersangka yang tidak terima dengan ucapan hyungnya itu, Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menoleh dan tersenyum minta maaf pada maknaenya itu.

"Mian Kyu, habis tidak biasanya Wookie bersikap acuh seperti ini. Aku hanya menduga dia tertular virus evilmu. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu kok." Jawab namja yang telah memasuki usia 31 tahun itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Dengan santainya namja itu mendudukkan diri di sofa, bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun yang kembali asyik dengan PSP-nya.

"Aish, anak ini. Baru sedetik yang lalu marah padaku, tapi sekarang sudah kembali masuk ke dunianya sendiri." Ujar Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang menarik dari benda kecil berbentuk oval di tangan Kyuhyun itu.

"Hyung, ada yang tidak beres dengan ikanku!" teriak Eunhyuk yang mendadak muncul di hadapan Leeteuk dengan muka khawatir. Leeteuk mengernyit bingung.

"Ikan? Memangnya sejak kapan kau memelihara ikan?" tanya Leeteuk polos.

"Aish, maksudku Donghae. Apa kau lupa kalau dia punya nama panggilan ikan? Astaga, aku tidak menyangka hyung akan pikun secepat ini." Jawab Eunhyuk setengah mengejek. Leeteuk hanya bisa mendelik sebal pada _dancing machine _grupnya itu. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook malah menambah kekesalannya dengan tawa mereka yang menurutnya sumbang. Sementara Siwon dan Sungmin hanya terkikik pelan.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah puas menertawaiku? Huh?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Serentak Siwon, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menutup mulut dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Begitu suasana mereda, Leeteuk kembali memfokuskan diri pada Eunhyuk.

"Memang ada apa dengan Donghae? Tadi Ryeowook juga mengatakan hal yang mirip denganmu." Serentak semua kepala yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Eunhyuk dan menunggu namja itu merespon pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Entahlah, tapi sikapnya tidak seperti biasa. Sore ini saja dia langsung masuk ke kamar dan tidur. Aku tidak percaya kalau dia hanya kelelahan." Jelas Eunhyuk yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Siwon dan Ryeowook. Kedua orang itu memang telah melihat keanehan Donghae hari ini.

"Benar hyung, aku perhatikan tadi Donghae hyung hanya diam saja waktu melihat Eunhyuk hyung dan Kyuhyun berkejaran di ruang tamu. Biasanya dia membantu Eunhyuk hyung jika sudah berurusan dengan Kyu." Tambah Siwon sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian setengah jam yang lalu. Eunhyuk mengangguk keras mendengarnya. Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Benar begitu Kyu?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun mendongak sesaat dan kembali meneruskan acara bermain bersama PSP-nya sambil menjawab acuh,"Molla. Tadi aku sibuk mencari cara untuk merebut PSP-ku kembali."

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk mendelik kesal pada maknae mereka. Namun mereka tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah menempel dengan PSP-nya, maka ia tidak dapat diganggu gugat atau ditarik ke dunia nyata sebelum PSP itu berpindah tempat dari tangannya.

"Hyung, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Yoona?" tanya Siwon yang mencoba menebak. Serentak fokus pandangan beralih kepadanya, terkecuali Kyuhyun yang tetap setia dengan PSP-nya. Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya, tampak memikirkan dugaan Siwon.

"Hmm, mungkin Wonnie ada benarnya. Apa hyung ingat saat kejutan penyambutan Yoona di rumahnya, Donghae menolak untuk ikut dan beralasan ingin berkunjung ke rumah saudaranya di Busan?" ujar Eunhyuk yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh lainnya.

"Ne, aku ingat itu. Dan aku dengar dari uri Taeyeon kalau belakangan ini Yoona dekat dengan Jonghyun." Gumam Leeteuk. Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Ryeowook mendengus saat Leeteuk mengatakan "uri Taeyeon" meskipun mereka tahu kalau leader mereka dengan leader SNSD itu memang ada hubungan khusus.

"SHinee Kim Jonghyun?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Matanya melirik ke arah seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Namun namja penggemar warna merah muda itu tahu kalau orang yang diliriknya kini mendengarkan dengan seksama begitu nama Yoona disebut.

"Ani. CNBlue Lee Jonghyun, adik Donghae." Jawab Leeteuk tanpa memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sungmin. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan ketegangan yang berasal dari seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yoona dekat dengan Jonghyun? Apa mereka… saling menyukai?" kali ini Ryeowook yang bertanya sambil menata beberapa piring di meja makan yang berisi hasil masakannya.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tahu pasti kalau Yoona hanya menyukai Donghae." Bantah Eunhyuk cepat. Sungmin menoleh cepat ke seseorang yang kini terdiam. Tangannya tidak lagi bergerak lincah di atas PSP-nya. Orang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Kyu, kau kenapa? Mendadak tegang seperti ini." Tanya Leeteuk yang menyadari perubahan Kyuhyun. Namja yang ditanya hanya menggeleng acuh dan beranjak dari sofa.

"Aniyo. Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." Ujarnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sebelum mencapai pintu kamar mandi, ia mendekati Sungmin dan menyerahkan PSP-nya, "Aku titip ini hyung". Sungmin menerima PSP itu dengan raut muka khawatir. Siwon memperhatikan itu semua dan merasakan adanya keanehan.

"Sungmin-aa, kenapa kau menatap Kyu seperti itu? Kau dan Kyu tidak …?" tanya Siwon menggantung. Sungmin yang mengetahui arah pembicaraan Siwon mendelik tajam pada namja itu dan membantah keras, "Tentu saja tidak! Hapus pikiran kotormu itu Won-aa".

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook yang terlihat kebingungan dengan sikap Siwon dan Sungmin. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk juga menoleh dan menatap mereka.

"A… Ani. Lalu bagaimana ini? Apa perlu kita selidiki hubungan Yoona dan Jonghyun?" tanya Sungmin yang berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu hyung? Apa harus kita lakukan itu?" tanya Eunhyuk meminta pendapat Leeteuk. Bagaimanapun juga Leeteuk adalah leader mereka dan pendapatnya sangat diperlukan jika terjadi masalah menyangkut mereka.

"Sepertinya kita serahkan saja masalah itu pada member SNSD saja. Aku yakin mereka sedang menyelidiki hal ini. Yang perlu kita lakukan saat ini adalah menanyai Donghae dan mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Arraseo?" jelas Leeteuk.

"Ne, hyung." Jawab semuanya. Pembicaraan mereka baru saja selesai ketika terdengar decitan pintu dari kamar Donghae. Semuanya menoleh dan mendapati Donghae yang tampak berantakan. Kausnya tampak kusut, begitu juga tatanan rambutnya yang sudah tidak lagi rapi. Donghae menguap dan akhirnya menyadari kalau beberapa orang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa? Apa kalian baru pertama kali melihat orang yang baru bangun tidur?" tanya Donghae dengan nada sinis. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tidak percaya dari mereka, Donghae melangkah ke kamar mandi dan hampir saja bertubrukan dengan Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam.

"Aw, ya! Hampir saja." Jerit Donghae yang mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari tabrakan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang biasanya akan membalas teriakan Donghae kini terdiam dan malah melayangkan tatapan menusuk ke salah satu hyung yang dipercayainya itu. Donghae mengerut keheranan melihat sikap Kyuhyun padanya. Baru saja ia melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi dan hendak menutup pintunya, sebuah tangan menahan pintu itu dari luar.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Yoona, hyung? Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada **Yoonaku**?" tanyanya pelan namun tajam dengan penekanan pada kata "_Yoonaku_". Donghae mematung mendengarnya.


	9. Chapter 9

Aah, sebentar lagi fanfic ini selesai. Sediiih *author lebay, abaikan* Mian kalau endingnya nanti kurang berkenan. Oh ya, berhubung fanfic ini sebentar lagi_ END, _author mohon banget readers tetap setia di **_page fanfic_** ini buat ngikutin fanfic-fanfic lainnya tentang Yoona eonnie ya *promosi terselubung, hehe* :)

* * *

_Now it's time for me to find my happiness again_

Seorang namja tampak gelisah. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya sambil memainkan ponsel yang berada di tangannya. Berkali-kali ia mendongak dan menundukkan kepalanya terlihat seolah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Namja lainnya yang kebetulan berada dalam ruangan yang sama dan sedang asik membaca komik sambil berbaring di atas ranjang lama-kelamaan merasa jengah melihat teman sekamarnya bertingkah bagai orang linglung.

"Jonghyun hyung, kau kenapa? Mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti itu. Aku pusing melihatnya." Tegur namja itu yang kini mengubah posisinya dan menatap Jonghyun bingung. Jonghyun hanya mampu tersenyum minta maaf dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ah, mianhae Jungshin-aa. Aku hanya… err, aniyo. Lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang membaca komik apa?" tanya Jonghyun sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jungshin melengos dan bangkit menghampiri Jonghyun.

"Kau sangat tidak berbakat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, hyung. Jadi sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu seperti orang linglung?" tanya Jungshin sambil meletakkan salah satu tangannya di bahu Jonghyun. Yang ditanya tampak melemaskan bahunya dan menghela napas gusar.

"Huft, kau benar Jungshin-aa. Aku memang tidak jago dalam hal itu. Dan sepertinya aku juga tidak jago mengajak seorang yeoja untuk pergi bersamaku." Jawab Jonghyun sambil tersenyum getir. Jungshin melongo mendengar pengakuan hyungnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha, astaga hyung, aku pikir ada apa. Ternyata itu, hahaha." Jonghyun mendelik sebal pada dongsaengnya yang kini malah menertawainya.

"Aish, kau ini! Tadi minta aku yang cerita, sekarang malah menertawaiku. Ckck." Ujar Jonghyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang diduduki mereka berdua. Jungshin segera menghentikan tawanya dan mencoba memasang wajah serius di hadapan hyungnya.

"Ah, ne, ne. Maafkan aku hyung. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa hyung sampai begini cuma gara-gara hal itu. Hyung kan, yah dengan terpaksa kuakui, tampan dan bahkan berhasil menyingkirkan Yonghwa hyung dalam polling namja dengan senyum paling menawan. Pasti banyak yeoja yang mau pergi dengan hyung, bahkan tanpa perlu hyung ajak. Aku yakin itu. Tapi… sebentar, pergi dengan hyung maksudnya… berkencan?" tanya Jungshin setengah tidak percaya dengan gagasan yang mendadak melintas di kepalanya. Namja yang paling tinggi di antara personil lainnya itu menatap Jonghyun penasaran.

"Ah, bukan kencan, tapi… yah, cuma makan malam biasa saja." Jawab Jonghyun yang kembali mendudukkan diri dan terlihat salah tingkah. Mendadak pipinya memerah dan berhasil mengundang gelak tawa Jungshin sekali lagi.

"Hahaha, ternyata aku benar! Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, hyung yang lebih senang berduaan bersama gitar kesayanganmu itu mendadak ingin makan malam dengan seorang yeoja? Ckck, rayuan apa yang digunakan yeoja itu sampai berhasil membuat hyung berpaling dari Si Gitar tersayang? Hahaha." Jonghyun hanya menghela napas melihat Jungshin sekali lagi menertawai dirinya. Ia tahu kalau apa yang diucapkan Jungshin benar adanya. Gitar yang biasa menemaninya kini mendapat posisi nomor dua di hatinya setelah seorang yeoja berhasil menjejali pikirannya dengan sosoknya yang bagai dewi di matanya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa yeoja itu hyung? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Jungshin iseng. Matanya menatap Jonghyun penuh rasa ingin tahu yang malah dibalas tamparan halus dari Jonghyun di pipinya.

"Tenang saja, nanti juga kau akan tahu. Sudah ah, hentikan tatapanmu itu! Aku malah ingin tertawa melihatmu seperti ini, hahaha." Balas Jonghyun tertawa lebar. Jungshin mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa mendengar jawaban Jonghyun.

"Ah, begini saja hyung main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku. Sudah ah, aku tidak akan memberitahu hyung bagaimana caranya mengajak seorang yeoja makan malam denganmu. Aku pergi dulu." ujar Jungshin yang berpura-pura kesal dan hendak melangkah keluar kamar. Jonghyun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku bisa meminta tolong pada Yonghwa hyung. Dia kan yang paling berpengalaman kalau soal ini, hahaha." Balas Jonghyun enteng. Jungshin langsung mati kutu begitu mendengar perkataan Jonghyun. Karena siapapun tahu kalau leader CNBlue itu memang dikenal sebagai penakluk wanita.

"Aish, ya sudahlah. Aku doakan makan malam hyung dengan yeoja itu berhasil." Ujar Jungshin sambil melangkah keluar kamar. Jonghyun tersenyum mendengarnya dan dalam hati mengamini doa dongsaengnya. Begitu Jungshin keluar dari kamar, ia melihat ponsel yang masih berada di tangannya dan menekan layarnya. Jarinya mengetik satu nama yang menurutnya dapat membantunya. Senyumnya mengembang dan refleks jarinya menyentuh perintah _call. _

_Calling Yonghwa hyung_. Beberapa detik kemudian panggilannya diangkat dan terdengarlah suara hyungnya yang tengah sibuk _take _adegan _variety show _ternama di Korea.

"Yeoboseyo. Hyung, maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Aku mau bertanya tentang sesuatu."

"…"

"Ani, bukan masalah itu. Aku mau tanya tentang, err, caranya mengajak, err, yeoja… makan malam."

"…"

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan tertawa. Sudah cukup Jungshin menertawaiku gara-gara hal ini. Aku tahu aku paling tidak jago kalau sudah berurusan dengan yeoja. Karena itu aku mau meminta saran hyung. Hyung kan cukup terkenal sebagai penakluk wanita."

"…"

"Hahaha, tapi itu benar kan hyung? Ayolah hyung, bantu aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengajaknya."

"…"

"Aish, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu seperti itu hyung. Aku yakin hyung pasti tahu benar siapa orangnya. Ayolah hyung, mumpung aku dan dia sama-sama tidak ada jadwal malam ini. Jebal."

"…"

"Yang terpikir olehku hanya mengajaknya makan malam di restoran dekat dorm-nya saja. Apa hyung punya usul yang lebih baik?"

"…"

"Ah, apakah itu tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, aku kan baru mengajaknya kali ini. Apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau aku langsung memintanya seperti itu?"

"…"

"Ah, ne, ne, arraseo. Baiklah. Apa ada lagi yang harus aku tahu hyung?"

"…"

"Oke, gomawo hyung. Doakan aku malam ini ya. Oh iya, semoga sukses menyelesaikan misi di sana. Annyeong." Klik. Sambungan telepon selesai. Jonghyun tampak lebih baik begitu mendapat saran dari Yonghwa. Namun kegugupannya kembali muncul saat jarinya mengetik sebuah nama yang telah melekat erat dalam ingatannya. Setelah ragu sejenak, ia akhirnya menekan tombol _call _dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Beberapa saat kemudian panggilan itu diangkat dan terdengarlah suara seorang yeoja yang berhasil memikatnya selama ini.

"Yeoboseyo. Yoona-ssi? Ah, ne, Lee Jonghyun imnida."

"…"

"Ani, aku hanya… ingin mengajakmu keluar malam ini. Apa kau bisa?"

"…"

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam dan sekedar jalan-jalan."

"…"

"Ah, tidak perlu. Biar aku yang menjemputmu ke sana."

"…"

"Sekitar jam 8 aku akan sampai di dorm-mu. Tapi, mianhae, mungkin aku tidak bisa menjemputmu langsung di depan pintu dorm. Aku akan menunggu di lobby. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"…"

"Ne, sampai ketemu nanti malam Yoona-ssi."

"…"

"Nde?"

"…"

"Ah, ne, ne, baiklah Yoona-ss… aniyo, maksudku Yoona-aa."

"…"

"Err, kalau begitu, boleh aku juga meminta hal yang sama darimu?"

"…"

'Ani, bukan itu. Tapi… maukah kau memanggilku Jonghyun… oppa?"

"…"

"Aish, tapi tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu meski hanya lima belas hari. Jadi bagaimana? _Call me oppa, please_?"

"…"

"Ah, gomawoyo Yoona-aa. Jangan lupa, untuk seterusnya kau harus memanggilku Jonghyun oppa. Arraseo?"

"…"

"Hahaha, ne, aku senang sekali. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti Yoona-aa."

Klik. Sambungan terputus seketika. Namun tidak begitu dengan angan Jonghyun yang justru semakin mengembara. Namja itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan acara malam nanti. Bayangan Yoona yang tersenyum, melambai, dan memanggil namanya begitu membuai Jonghyun sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Minhyuk tengah memandanginya dengan rasa khawatir.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Minhyuk yang langsung membuyarkan angan Jonghyun tentang Yoona. Jonghyun tampak kaget melihat Minhyuk yang berada di depan kamarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ, Minhyuk-aa?" tanya Jonghyun. Minhyuk menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Jonghyun.

"Aku baru saja datang dan melihat hyung senyum-senyum sendiri sampai aku pikir aku harus menelepon rumah sakit jiwa untuk membawa hyung ke sana." Jawab Minhyuk asal. Jonghyun membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo? Aish, awas kalau kau benar-benar menelepon rumah sakit jiwa itu. Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Jonghyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Minhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hampir menelepon, hyung. Lihat ini." Ujar Minhyuk sambil mengacungkan ponselnya. Di layar ponsel itu sudah terketik rapi sederet angka asing. "Nomor ini benar-benar nomor rumah sakit jiwa yang aku dapat setelah _googling._" Lanjut Minhyuk tanpa rasa bersalah. Jonghyun hanya mampu menatap Minhyuk tidak percaya dan kehilangan kata-kata. Tanpa berniat untuk menanggapi dengan serius perkataan Minhyuk, namja itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke lemari pakaian yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Karena merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Jonghyun, Minhyuk melenggang masuk ke kamar dan tanpa disadari telah berada di belakang namja yang masih sibuk membongkar-bongkar lemarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" tanya Minhyuk sambil melongok ke dalam lemari melewati bahu Jonghyun. Jonghyun yang baru menyadari ada Minhyuk di belakanganya terloncat kaget dan menggerutu pelan.

"Aish, kau ini! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di belakangku? Mengagetkan saja." Minhyuk tidak mempedulikan gerutuan hyungnya. Dia malah memiringkan salah satu sudut bibirnya dan melihat dengan sudut matanya saat mengetahui apa yang dilakukan hyungnya itu.

"Astaga, kenapa hyung hobi sekali memberantakan barang-barang sih? Lihat itu, baju hyung yang sudah aku tata rapi malah dengan seenaknya hyung acak-acak begitu saja. Kapan hyung belajar untuk rapi sedikit saja? Ckck." Decak Minhyuk kesal. Dirinya yang memang terkenal sebagai member paling bersih dan rapi dalam kelompoknya hanya bisa memandang nanar pada hasil kerjanya pada tumpukan baju di lemari Jonghyun. Sebersit penyesalan muncul dan membuatnya berjanji tidak akan lagi mau membereskan isi lemari hyungnya itu.

"Sudahlah Minhyuk-aa, jangan menceramahiku tentang itu. Lebih baik sekarang kau ke kamarmu dan biarkan aku memilih pakaian. Sudah sana." Usir Jonghyun halus pada dongsaengnya. Minhyuk menatap tidak percaya setelah mendengar perkataan Jonghyun.

"Mworago? Kau mengusirku hyung? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hyung? Hyung tidak salah makan kan?" tanya Minhyuk khawatir yang segera dibalas oleh delikan tajam dari Jonghyun.

"Aniyo. Sudah kubilang kalau aku baik-baik saja. Aish, anak ini benar-benar." Jawab Jonghyun yang masih saja mengacak-acak tumpukan bajunya seolah mencari sesuatu yang disembunyikan di dalam sana. Minhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar sebelum ia diusir untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan keluar." Jonghyun menoleh sebentar untuk memastikan kalau Minhyuk benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi yang akan mengganggunya, namja itu kembali melanjutkan pencariannya akan sesuatu. Hanya berselang sepuluh menit setelah Minhyuk keluar dari kamarnya, ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Nah, ini dia! Aku akan memakai ini saja. Semoga dia suka dan… yah, memuji penampilanku." Gumam Jonghyun senang. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, namja itu menyambar handuk yang berada di penyangga topi miliknya dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore yang berarti masih ada 3 jam lagi sebelum ia harus menjemput Yoona. Namun, menuruti saran Yonghwa, ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum mencapai tempat yeoja itu. Karena itulah ia bersiap-siap lebih awal.

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian serta berdandan sewajarnya, Jonghyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari dorm. Minhyuk yang telah tertidur pulas di kamarnya tidak melihat saat Jonghyun pergi. Dengan langkah ringan, Jonghyun memasuki lift dan menekan tombol _basement _dimana mobilnya berada. Selama di dalam lift, bayangan Yoona tak pernah lepas dari pikirannya. Bayangan itu pula yang terus menemaninya selama ia mengendari mobilnya ke suatu tempat, membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki dan pengendara lainnya.

Sementara itu di dorm SNSD, Yoona mulai kewalahan menghadapi cecaran pertanyaan dari eonnideulnya. Beruntung Seohyun tidak ikut mencecarnya. Itupun karena Yoona tahu kalau maknae SNSD itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pokok bahasan kali ini, yaitu namja.

"Yoong-aa, apa kau serius? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Sooyoung heboh. Dia sampai menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Yoona hanya untuk memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Ne, Sooyoung eonnie, aku serius. Dan berhenti mengguncang-guncangku! Appo." Jawab Yoona sambil melepaskan diri dari tangan Sooyoung.

"Tapi… apa kau tahu artinya ini Yoong? Dia mengajakmu makan malam dan jalan-jalan. Apa kau tahu resikonya?" kali ini Tiffany angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu Fany eonnie. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." jawab Yoona sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

"Itu berarti kau dan Jonghyun benar-benar …? Maksudku, hubunganmu dengan dia …?" tanya Sunny sedikit terbata-bata. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, berusaha untuk menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya namun tidak tersampaikan.

"Aku dan dia hanya teman, Sunny eonnie. Yah, setidaknya sampai saat ini." Jawab Yoona sambil mengedikkan bahu tidak yakin.

"Kalau hari ini dia memintamu menjadi yeojachingunya bagaimana Yoong?" tanya Taeyeon yang membuat semua orang terdiam. Termasuk Seohyun yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia kedelapan eonnienya. Mereka semua menatap Yoona yang tergeragap mendengar pertanyaan Taeyeon barusan.

"N… Nde? Yeoja… chingu? A… Ah, apa mungkin Jonghyun oppa…" jawaban terbata-bata dari Yoona segera dipotong oleh lengkingan pertanyaan dari Jessica.

"Mwo? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau bahkan sudah memanggilnya oppa, Yoong-aa. Apa maksudnya ini?" Yoona mendekap mulutnya tidak percaya. _Bagaimana bisa aku kelepasan seperti ini? Aish, _rutuk yeoja itu dalam hati sambil memukuli kepalanya pelan.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Aku memanggilnya oppa karena dia yang meminta, sungguh. Lagipula apa salahnya? Toh dia memang lebih tua dariku meski hanya 15 hari." Jawab Yoona mengutip alasan Jonghyun sebelumnya.

"Lalu, lalu bagaimana dengan… kau dan… Donghae oppa? Kalian… ani, maksudku apa dia tahu ini? Apa dia tahu kalau Jonghyun dekat denganmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Yuri. Semua menganggukkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan yeoja itu dan diam menunggu jawaban Yoona. Mereka telah lama curiga dengan hubungan Donghae dan Yoona yang sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ah, itu. Mianhae eonnie, aku belum sempat memberi tahu kalian. Aku dan Donghae oppa…" ucapan Yoona terhenti dan disusul dengan perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. Yeoja itu tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya yang semakin menimbulkan prasangka buruk dalam pikiran member lainnya.

"Apa Yoong? Kau dan Donghae oppa apa?" tanya Hyeoyeon lirih. Meskipun begitu, semua member masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Sejelas jawaban Yoona yang hanya terdiri dari dua kata. Dua kata yang mereka tahu adalah penjelasan sesungguhnya dari keanehan Yoona belakangan ini.

"Kami putus." Bahu Yoona melorot turun dan kepalanya tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan isakan pelan yang tidak mampu ditahannya. Kedelapan yeoja yang berada di ruangan itu saling pandang. Seketika itu juga Yoona mendapat pelukan dari berbagai sisi.

"Uljima Yoong, mian kalau kami kurang peka. Sshh, uljima." Hibur Taeyeon sambil mengusap lembut puncak kepala Yoona. Yeoja itu masih tergugu dan membuat mereka semua khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa eonnie, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian." Bisik Yoona di sela-sela isakannya. Taeyeon dan Yuri membimbing Yoona menuju sofa dan mendudukkannya di sana. Hyeoyeon yang mendapat tatapan cepat-telepon-Eunhyuk dari Jessica segera mengangguk paham dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di kamar. Tanpa perlu waktu lama benda itu sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Jarinya mengetikkan sebuah nama di kontak ponselnya dan menekan perintah _call _begitu nama itu terpampang di layarnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Oppa, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Tentang Donghae oppa."


	10. Chapter 10

_So, here is it, **the last part** of my first fanfic. Hiks, I'm so sad because I must end it up in here. Maybe this part isn't like what you've expected before, so I'm sorry for that. __But I hope all of you still enjoy it and read my other fiction about **Yoona eonnie**. _Happy reading for you guys! :)

* * *

_And the emptiness from missin' you_

Sejak malam itu, kedelapan member SNSD tidak pernah mengungkit kembali hubungan Yoona dengan Donghae seolah tercipta perjanjian tak kasat mata di antara mereka. Bahkan ketika di antara mereka ada yang ingin berkencan dengan kekasih mereka yang juga member Super Junior, mereka tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu seantusias biasanya. Mereka semua berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan Yoona dan membantu yeoja itu _move on_. Kedekatan Yoona dengan Jonghyun yang awalnya mendapat banyak cecaran pertanyaan dari mereka kini tidak lagi dipersoalkan. Mereka bahkan terkesan mendukung hubungan keduanya meskipun tidak secara terang-terangan.

Seperti pagi ini saat kesembilan yeoja cantik itu menghebohkan dorm dengan berbagai pekikan nyaring yang biasanya akan membuat manajer mereka hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihatnya.

"Sica-aa, ireona ppali! Kau tidak sadar sekarang sudah jam berapa huh?" perintah Taeyeon pada Jessica yang masih bergumul dengan selimut dan mimpi indahnya. _Leader _berbadan kecil itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jessica yang belum juga beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sementara itu yang dibangunkan malah menggeliat kecil dan merubah posisi tidurnya untuk kemudian kembali terlelap.

"Ya! Sica-aa! Bangun sekarang juga atau kalau tidak aku akan melakukan _video call _dengan Taecyon oppa untuk membangunkanmu!" ancam Taeyeon sambil meraih ponsel Jessica yang digeletakkan begitu saja di meja rias. Rupanya ancaman itu berhasil karena tubuh di dalam selimut itu mulai bergerak ribut. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah kepala tersembul dari dalamnya dengan tatanan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Aish, selalu saja seperti itu. Apa tidak ada ancaman yang lebih baik, eonnie?" sungut Jessica sambil menggaruk rambutnya. Taeyeon memutar bola matanya kesal dan sedikit menggerakkan dagunya ke arah kamar mandi. Jessica memperhatikan bahasa tubuh itu dan segera mengerti maksudnya.

"Ah, arra arra, aku akan segera mandi." Ujar Jessica pasrah. Yeoja itu membuka selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Langkahnya yang masih terseret pelan membuat Taeyeon mendelik padanya.

"Ne, ne, aku akan cepat eonnie. Sudahlah, jangan marah-marah terus. Nanti kau akan menua dengan cepat." Sergah Jessica yang langsung menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk dan sikat gigi di tangannya. Untunglah ia cepat masuk ke dalam sana karena kalau tidak ia pasti akan mendapat lemparan bantal dari Taeyeon.

"Ya! Kau! Berani-beraninya.. aish, sudahlah!" gerutu Taeyeon sambil meletakkan kembali ponsel Jessica di tempatnya semula. Dengan langkah tergesa yeoja itu keluar dari kamar Jessica dan beralih ke kamar member lainnya untuk memeriksa apakah mereka semua sudah bersiap untuk perjalanan hari ini. Untunglah ketujuh dongsaengnya sudah siap dengan perlengkapan masing-masing dan kini tengah sibuk menata rambut dan memoles _make up_. Taeyeon menghela napas lega melihatnya. Baru saja ia hendak pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas minum, bel pintu dorm mereka berbunyi. Taeyeon bergegas ke pintu dan menekan tombol interkom.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Umm, Taeyeon noona, ini aku, Lee Jonghyun. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya seorang namja di luar pintu yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Lee Jonghyun. Taeyeon memiringkan kepalanya sejenak dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum akhirnya membukakan pintu untuk tamu mereka.

"Ah, kau Jonghyun-ssi. Tumben pagi-pagi sudah ke sini. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Taeyeon ramah sambil mempersilahkan namja itu untuk masuk. Namun tawaran itu ditolak dengan halus oleh Jonghyun.

"Aku tidak akan lama, noona. Aku hanya, err, ingin… ini, memberikan ini untuk Yoona-ssi." Jawab Jonghyun setengah terbata-bata. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang seketika memerah saat mengangsurkan sesuatu ke hadapan Taeyeon. Seolah tidak melihat apa yang diangsurkan Jonghyun padanya, yeoja itu tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan untuk memanggil orang yang dicari Jonghyun.

"Ah, kalau begitu biar aku panggilkan Yoona. Kau tunggu sebentar ya." Jonghyun mendongakkan kepalanya kaget. Belum sempat ia menyuarakan penolakannya, yeoja itu sudah berlalu dari hadapannya dan meneriakkan satu nama yang selalu dirindukannya.

"Yoong-aa! Ada yang mencarimu di depan."

"Nugu?" didengarnya Yoona bertanya pada Taeyeon.

"Lihatlah sendiri. Aku masih harus berkemas dan membantu Jessica."

"Baiklah eonnie." Jantung Jonghyun berdegup kencang saat mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin dekat ke arahnya. Dia berusaha menetralisir kegugupannya namun tidak berhasil. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Yoona telah berada di hadapannya dan menatapnya keheranan.

"Jonghyun oppa? Tumben pagi-pagi sudah mencariku. Ada apa?" tanya yeoja itu. Sementara yang ditanya hanya mampu terdiam kaku dan memandangi Yoona dengan sorot mata penuh kekaguman. Pagi ini Yoona mengenakan dress selutut berwarna putih dengan sweater rajutan biru yang menutupi lengannya. Rambut panjangnya diikat ekor kuda dengan aksen sedikit berantakan di pelipisnya. Meski terlihat sederhana, namun kecantikan yeoja itu tetap memukau Jonghyun. Yoona yang merasa risih dengan tatapan namja itu mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah dan kembali bertanya.

"Jonghyun oppa? Ada apa?" Yeoja itu melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan muka Jonghyun untuk mendapatkan kembali perhatiannya dan berhasil. Jonghyun tergeragap dan berusaha mengendalikan diri agar tidak menarik yeoja di hadapannya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"A… Ah, mian, aku… aku tidak menyangka kalau kau… bisa secantik ini." Puji Jonghyun tulus. Yoona sempat terbelalak mendengarnya, namun itu tak lama karena ia berhasil memegang kendali tubuhnya agar kembali rileks. Senyum manis terulas di wajahnya sebagai respon dari pujian Jonghyun tadi.

"Gomawo oppa. Memang selama ini kau kemana saja sampai tidak menyadari kecantikanku? Hahaha." Gurau Yoona yang disambut acakan pelan di rambutnya. Mendadak tubuhnya yang semula terguncang oleh tawa menegang. Kebiasaan mengacak rambutnya hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Meski kini Jonghyun pun mulai dekat dengannya, namun peristiwa itu justru mengingatkannya pada satu orang. Satu orang yang berusaha dihindarinya beberapa waktu ini. Seseorang yang tidak pernah lagi dibicarakan oleh member lainnya belakangan ini. Seseorang yang telah pergi meninggalkan kekosongan di hatinya. Kekosongan yang berusaha ia isi kembali dengan kehadiran Jonghyun.

"Donghae oppa." Gumam Yoona lirih. Gumaman lirih yang untungnya tidak didengar oleh Jonghyun. Namja itu sendiri tidak menyadari ketegangan yeoja itu akibat perlakuannya. Dengan terpaksa Yoona menepis lembut tangan Jonghyun dari kepalanya dan berpura-pura kesal.

"Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lihat, rambutku kembali berantakan. Aish, apa kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menatanya? Aku harus bangun jam … mmh…" gerutuan Yoona segera dibungkam Jonghyun dengan ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran namja itu sampai ia berani mencium Yoona, yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Meski tindakan itu bersifat spontanitas, namun Jonghyun tidak menyesalinya. Ia hanya takut kalau Yoona berpikiran macam-macam dan malah menjauhinya. Oleh karena itu, ia cepat-cepat meminta maaf pada Yoona yang masih terlihat shock.

"Yoong-aa, mian, mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk… aku hanya… aku… ah, mian, jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Jonghyun salah tingkah. Namja itu menatap lekat kedua mata Yoona, berusaha mencari tahu apakah yeoja itu marah padanya. Namun yang ia dapati justru lengkungan kecil dari bibir Yoona. _Dia tersenyum? Apa itu artinya dia tidak marah padaku?_ batin Jonghyun.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Jonghyun oppa. Aku takut ada paparazzi yang memergoki kita dan menyebarkan kabar yang tidak-tidak." Pinta Yoona masih dengan senyumnya. Jonghyun perlahan mundur dan merasakan hatinya kembali tercabik perih. _Kenapa Yoong? Apa kau tidak suka jika ada kabar tentang kita? Apa kau takut tersebar skandal tentang kita yang jelas-jelas benar adanya? _Beribu pertanyaan berseliweran dalam benak Jonghyun. Mendadak namja itu merasa ragu akan penerimaan Yoona padanya selama ini. Dan keraguan itu mengarahkannya pada satu nama yang ia tahu pasti masih diingat oleh yeoja itu. _Sepertinya selama ini aku salah. Kau tidak pernah bisa melupakannya kan Yoong?_ Jonghyun tersenyum kecut mendapati pemikiran itu yang semakin menguat di benaknya.

"Oppa? Jonghyun oppa? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yoona sambil melangkah mendekati Jonghyun. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dan mengangsurkan sesuatu yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

"Aniyo, aku tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, ini aku bawakan bekal untukmu. Simpanlah untuk perjalanan panjangmu di pesawat nanti. Awalnya aku ingin membawakanmu bunga, tetapi aku ingat kalau itu tidak akan mengenyangkanmu. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk membawakan bekal. Semoga kau menyukainya." Tutur Jonghyun. Yoona terbelalak kaget dan menerima sekotak besar bekal yang dibawakan namja itu.

"Omo! Banyak sekali! Apa kau yang membuatnya sendiri oppa?" tanya Yoona sambil mengamati kotak bekal itu dan mengira-ngira isi di dalamnya.

"Ani, sayangnya bukan aku yang membuatnya. Aku tidak jago masak dan takut malah meracunimu, hahaha. Untuk amannya aku membeli ini semalam, jadi pagi tadi tinggal aku panaskan saja. Lain kali akan kubawakan bekal buatanku sendiri untukmu. Yaksoke." Jawab Jonghyun dengan candaannya.

"Hahaha, untunglah kalau begitu. Awalnya aku takut ini adalah masakan eksperimen oppa dan aku terpilih menjadi kelinci percobaan oppa." Ucap Yoona jahil.

"Hei, aku tidak sejahil kau, tahu!" bantah Jonghyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berpura-pura marah.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Kalau begitu gomawoyo oppa. Aku pasti akan menghabiskannya." Ujar Yoona. Jonghyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kurasa kau harus kembali bersiap-siap untuk jadwalmu hari ini. Aku juga harus segera ke tempat syuting. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan, Yoong." Pamit Jonghyun. Namja itu melangkah mundur dan tersenyum sekali lagi, "Annyeong." Dan kemudian membungkuk singkat sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi.

"Hati-hati oppa! Semoga syutingmu lancar." Balas Yoona sambil membungkuk singkat. Yeoja itu memperhatikan kepergian Jonghyun sampai namja itu hilang dari pandangan matanya. Baru saja ia hendak menutup dan mengunci pintu dorm, sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangannya. Sontak Yoona membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sesosok namja yang pernah menghiasi hari-harinya sebelum suatu keputusan manajemen membuat keduanya terpaksa berpisah dan menjalani kisah masing-masing. Kedua matanya membulat tidak percaya melihat kehadiran namja itu. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, akhirnya Yoona berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya kembali dan menyapa namja itu.

"Kyuhyun oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Seohyun?" tanya Yoona dengan sikap senatural mungkin. Namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu belum melepaskan cekalan di pergelangan tangan Yoona. Ia malah memaksa yeoja itu untuk berhadapan lurus dengannya dan melayangkan tatapan tajam ke kedua mata Yoona.

Yoona tidak mampu melepaskan diri. Dengan terpaksa ia harus menghadapi Kyuhyun dan balas menatapnya. Napasnya sedikit terkesiap saat mendapati sorotan mata yang menyiratkan kemarahan hebat dari pemiliknya itu.

"Kau. Dan Donghae hyung. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menahan amarah. Yoona menahan napas saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Yeoja itu memilih diam yang justru menambah ledakan amarah dalam pertanyaan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Apa. Yang. Telah. Donghae hyung. Lakukan. Padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Yoona semakin mengerut ketakutan melihat Kyuhyun yang mendadak tidak terkendali seperti itu.

"Jawab aku, Yoong! Jawab!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil mencekal pergelangan yeoja itu dengan lebih keras. Rupanya bentakan itu terdengar oleh salah seorang member SNSD yang kebetulan ditugaskan Taeyeon untuk memanggil Yoona ke dalam dan kembali berkemas. Yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Seohyun hampir mencapai pintu dorm yang terbuka saat didengarnya bentakan keras dari luar. Yeoja itu mempercepat langkahnya dan melihat Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Yoona. Tanpa berpikiran macam-macam, Seohyun melangkah maju dan menarik lepas tangan Yoona dari cekalan Kyuhyun.

"Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membentak Yoona eonnie seperti tadi? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Seohyun polos. Yoona menoleh kaget ke arah Seohyun dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Dari kedua matanya terlihat bahwa Yoona tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Seohyun. Kyuhyun yang hampir saja kembali meledak segera ditahan dari belakang oleh seseorang yang rupanya telah mengamati Yoona untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kyuhyun-aa, sudahlah. Kau terlalu lelah berlatih seharian ini. Ayo kita pulang ke dorm." Bujuk orang tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar badannya dengan kesal dan melihat orang yang tadi dibicarakannya kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Donghae oppa?" panggil Yoona dan Seohyun bersamaan. Donghae menoleh ke arah mereka dan tersenyum, "Ah, maafkan sikap Kyuhyun ya. Kelihatannya dia kurang tidur jadi meracau yang tidak-tidak. Aku akan mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Maaf karena telah mengganggu kalian. Lebih baik kalian masuk ke dalam dorm dan meneruskan persiapan kalian untuk pagi ini. Annyeong". Baru saja Donghae membalikkan badan dan menarik paksa Kyuhyun, pertanyaan Seohyun menghentikan langkah keduanya.

"Kyuhyun oppa, benar kau kelelahan? Apa kau sakit?" Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan tersenyum canggung pada Seohyun yang kini memang dekat dengannya.

"Ani, aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya… yah, mungkin Donghae hyung benar, aku hanya lelah. Kau tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kalian masuk sebelum Taeyeon berteriak memanggil kalian." Jawab Kyuhyun. Seohyun masih terlihat ragu, namun yeoja itu mengerti kalau Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin dibantah.

"Baiklah oppa. Kalau begitu kami ke dalam dulu. Jaga diri oppa baik-baik. Donghae oppa, tolong ingatkan Kyuhyun oppa agar tidak lupa makan dan beristirahat" Pinta Seohyun. Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya mengangguk. Donghae melayangkan pandangannya pada Seohyun, sementara Kyuhyun justru melirik ke arah Yoona. Namun yeoja itu melihat ke arah yang lain. Yeoja itu tidak lagi mengindahkan kehadirannya. Tanpa mengikuti arah pandang Yoona pun Kyuhyun tahu apa yang menjadi objek penglihatan yeoja itu sekarang.

"Yoona eonnie, ayo kita masuk. Tadi Taeyeon eonnie memintaku untuk memanggilmu. Kyuhyun oppa benar, kita harus masuk sebelum Taeyeon eonnie berteriak memanggil kita. Ayo eonnie." Ajak Seohyun. Yeoja itu menggamit lengan Yoona dan menariknya masuk ke dalam dorm. Sebelum pintu dorm tertutup, kedua pasang mata dari empat orang tersebut saling terpaut satu sama lain selama sepersekian detik. Keduanya memancarkan rasa yang sama, yaitu kerinduan dan kekosongan.

_Will never ever end, baby_

"Lepaskan hyung! Kemampuan aktingmu tidak diperlukan lagi sekarang." Sergah Kyuhyun kasar. Donghae hanya mampu menghela napas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari dongsaengnya. Ia paham betul kalau Kyuhyun saat ini marah padanya akibat janji yang tidak bisa ditepatinya.

"Kyu, dengarkan aku dulu, kumohon." Pinta Donghae sambil berusaha menjejeri langkah Kyuhyun. Namja itu berhenti dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada tanpa menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Apa yang harus kudengar hyung? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Donghae menghela napas sekali lagi dan memutar tubuh sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Kyu, sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melanggar janji dengan sengaja. Percayalah padaku." jelas Donghae dengan nada memohon yang jelas terdengar di sana. Kyuhyun masih bergeming. Kedua matanya tertutup dengan napas memburu yang berusaha dikendalikannya.

"Aku sudah mempercayakannya padamu hyung, tapi apa? Kau justru menyakitinya seperti ini. Tidakkah tadi hyung lihat kalau dia terus saja menatap hyung dan mengabaikan diriku yang jelas-jelas masih ada untuknya? Apakah hyung tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang huh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sesinis mungkin. Ia sudah tidak mau menutupi rasa kecewa dan sakit hati yang kini dirasakannya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara Donghae dan yeoja itu.

"Aku tahu Kyu, aku tahu. Karena itu dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Kumohon." Pinta Donghae sekali lagi. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak bereaksi apapun atas permintaan Donghae itu. Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam tanpa membantahnya seolah memberikan tanda pada Donghae untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Aku… aku terpaksa melakukannya Kyu. Aku terpaksa melepaskannya demi seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Orang itu…" penjelasan Donghae segera dipotong oleh pertanyaan bernada sinis dari Kyuhyun.

"Eun Soo-ssi?"

"Aniyo, bukan dia. Aku melakukan ini bukan untuknya, justru dia yang membantuku untuk melakukannya. Meski awalnya dia menolak dengan keras, namun pada akhirnya dia setuju dengan satu syarat, yaitu aku yang harus pertama mengakui kalau aku menyukainya. Tidak, orang yang kumaksud bukan Eun Soo, tetapi adikku sendiri, Lee Jonghyun." Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan membeliak kaget.

"Nde? Jonghyun? Apa hubungan Jonghyun dengan ini semua?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kali ini namja itu menurunkan tangannya dan mengerutkan kening kebingungan. Donghae mengulas senyum lemah dan kini Kyuhyun dapat melihat kelelahan tersirat di wajahnya.

"Jonghyun menyukainya Yoona sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Aku baru mengetahuinya dua bulan yang lalu saat menemukan buku aransemen lagu-lagunya. Di dalam buku itu banyak sekali lagu ciptaannya yang menjurus pada perasaannya terhadap seorang yeoja. Karena penasaran aku membuka halaman demi halaman buku itu dan pada halaman terakhir aku menemukan foto Yoona terselip di sana. Aku merasa begitu bodoh dan buta saat itu karena tidak juga menyadari kalau adikku sendiri menyukai kekasihku. Aku merasa sangat terpukul dan bersalah. Sejak saat itu aku bergumul dengan pikiranku sendiri, apa yang seharusnya kulakukan dan apa akibatnya. Hingga akhirnya manajer Kibum hyung menawariku untuk ikut dalam acara We Got Married bersama Eun Soo-ssi. Kupikir itu adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk menebus kebodohanku selama ini. Bagiku kebahagiaan Jonghyun lebih utama dibanding kebahagiaanku. Tentu saja bukan berarti aku tidak memikirkan kebahagiaan Yoona! Aku memikirkannya Kyu, aku memikirkannya berulang kali sebelum memutuskan untuk memulai kebohongan itu. Aku berpikir seiring dengan berjalannya waktu maka Yoona dapat melupakanku dan menerima Jonghyun. Aku hanya ingin adikku bahagia Kyu. Maafkan aku jika ternyata cara yang kuambil salah dan mengecewakanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk melanggar janjiku padamu." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar. Kepalanya tertunduk seolah menyadari kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang masih tercengang dan berusaha mencerna penjelasan Donghae barusan. Semuanya tampak kabur baginya hingga pada satu titik ia menemukan kekusutan itu dan menguraikannya satu persatu.

"Kau salah oppa, kau salah. Aku tidak dapat melupakanmu barang sedetikpun." Suara lirih seorang yeoja menembus indera pendengaran Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan terkejut saat melihat yeoja yang tadi dibicarakan berada tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Yeoja itu terlihat kecewa. Satu tangannya menutup mulut dalam usahanya untuk menahan keluarnya isakan. Sementara kedelapan yeoja lainnya yang datang bersama yeoja itu berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Yoona? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Donghae hati-hati. Ia bermaksud untuk melangkah mendekati Yoona namun ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Donghae menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan larangan agar dirinya tidak mendekati Yoona.

"Apa itu benar oppa? Apa semua yang kau katakan tadi benar? Jadi itu alasannya oppa? Itu alasannya kau tega meninggalkanku?" tuntut Yoona dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Yuri yang kebetulan berdiri di sampingnya segera merangkul yeoja itu dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan kedua lengannya.

"Ssh, uljima Yoong, uljima." Bujuk Yuri dalam bisikan. Yoona berharap dapat menuruti bujukan itu, tetapi rasa sakit di hatinya terlalu besar dan membobol kantung air matanya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, oppa? Kenapa kau tega sekali pada Yoona? Apa kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan lain? Apa kau tidak memikirkan kebahagiaannya? Apa yang kau pikirkan hanyalah Jonghyun? Kau jahat oppa! Kau kejam!" desis Jessica penuh amarah. Ia hampir saja menghampiri Donghae dan menamparnya kalau tidak ditahan oleh Taeyeon.

"Sabarlah Jess, jangan gegabah. Ingat, kita harus bisa menjaga sikap." Ujar Taeyeon dengan nada memperingatkan. Jessica menatap Taeyeon dan mendengus kesal. Ia kembali mundur dan melemaskan tangannya.

Donghae belum menunjukkan reaksi apapun atas tuduhan-tuduhan itu. Dia masih diam di posisinya dengan sebagian badan Kyuhyun yang memisahkannya dari sembilan yeoja itu. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa diam dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Pandangannya tertuju pada Yoona dan sesekali ke arah Seohyun. Ia berusaha mengabaikan perasaan bersalah yang melandanya saat melihat sorotan kebingungan di mata Seohyun.

"Donghae oppa, Kyuhyun oppa, mungkin masalah ini bisa diselesaikan baik-baik saat kami pulang nanti. Saat ini kami harus segera ke bandara untuk berangkat ke Jepang. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membiarkan kesalahpahaman ini berlarut-larut, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membatalkan jadwal kami begitu saja. Karena itu tunggulah kami kembali dan jelaskan semuanya pada kami, terutama Yoona." pinta Taeyeon tegas. Ia tahu ia harus melakukan hal tersebut karena dunia mereka menuntut keprofesionalitasan. Ia sebenarnya merasa tidak tega pada Yoona, namun ia terpaksa melakukannya demi tanggung jawab yang diembannya sebagai _leader _SNSD.

"Oh iya, dan aku mohon oppa tidak menghubungi Yoona dulu selama kami ada di Jepang. Biarkan dia tenang dan memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin oppa katakan, kami pamit dulu. Annyeong." Pamit Taeyeon sambil membungkuk singkat pada kedua namja itu. Beberapa member lainnya ikut membungkuk dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Sementara itu, Yoona yang masih terisak tampak dipapah oleh Yuri dan Jessica. Mereka bertiga menjadi orang yang terakhir lewat di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Donghae tidak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari Yoona. Hatinya teriris perih saat melihat yeoja yang dicintainya menangis akibat perbuatannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat ataupun berkata apa. Ia bahkan hanya diam saja saat Taeyeon melarangnya untuk menghubungi Yoona. Andai saja Kyuhyun tidak bersamanya, tentu ia akan terus berdiam seperti patung di koridor itu.

"Hyung, lebih baik kita pulang." Ajak Kyuhyun pada Donghae. Donghae menatap hampa pada posisi dimana tadi Yoona berdiri. Ia menghela napas berat dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang masih menungguinya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Donghae mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menyusuri koridor dan keluar gedung.

Sementara itu, seorang namja yang tengah mengendari mobil sport hitam menatap jalanan melewati kaca depan mobilnya dengan tatapan kosong. Setengah jam lalu dia menepikan mobilnya dan berkonsentrasi pada pembicaraan seseorang di ujung telepon. Awalnya ia ragu untuk menyimak pembicaraan itu, namun hati kecilnya berkata lain. Maka di sinilah ia sekarang. Masih tercenung di dalam mobil bahkan setelah pembicaraan itu selesai. Kedua matanya yang memanas tertutupi kacamata hitam yang bertengger pas di hidung mancungnya. Tangannya terlepas dari kemudi dan menggantung lemas di samping badannya. Ponsel yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyimak pembicaraan itu terjatuh ke bawah kursi pengemudi dan tidak berniat untuk ia ambil. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, kembali ke isi pembicaraan yang menyangkutpautkan dirinya dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang ternyata tidak pernah bisa menerima kehadirannya seutuhnya. Sejenak ia lupa pada jadwalnya untuk berada di lokasi syuting sampai ponselnya memekik nyaring dan menampilkan nama manajernya di layar sentuh benda itu. Dengan keengganan yang memuncak, diraihnya ponsel itu tanpa menjawab panggilan yang masuk. Kedua tangannya kembali memegang kemudi dan menjalankan mobil itu dengan kecepatan bagai orang yang dikejar setan.

_Jadi begitu hyung, jadi itu alasannya kau meninggalkan Yoona. Jadi itu semua demi aku yang dengan bodohnya menyukai kekasih kakakku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih padamu atau malah mengutukmu karena membiarkan Yoona seperti ini. Kau tahu hyung, Yoona memang tertawa bersamaku, namun tidak karena dia menyukaiku. Dia menerima setiap ajakanku hanya demi kesopanan. Ya, aku tahu kalau dia masih mencintaimu. Matanya tidak ahli dalam menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Untuk kali ini memang aku yang harus mundur. Hyung tidak perlu memikirkan diriku, pikirkanlah Yoona. Dia membutuhkan hyung lebih dari aku membutuhkannya. Kembalilah padanya, hyung. Kembalilah. Aku rela melepasnya untukmu asalkan dia bahagia. _

Jonghyun berusaha memusatkan konsentrasi pada jalanan di hadapannya. Meski hatinya baru saja hancur dan tersapu rata, namun namja itu berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin. Hari ini dia masih mempunyai setumpuk agenda dan jadwal yang harus dilaluinya. Ia berharap semoga kesibukan itu dapat membuatnya lari sejenak dari kenyataan pahit yang baru saja ia ketahui.

Baik Donghae maupun Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau percakapan mereka tadi didengar oleh Jonghyun. Donghae tidak mengetahui kalau Jonghyun tadi meneleponnya tepat di saat ia hendak memberikan penjelasan pada Kyuhyun. Ponselnya yang masih dalam mode _silent _bergetar pelan dan tanpa sengaja tepisan tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh benda itu tepat pada perintah _answer_ di layar sentuhnya.

Kini Donghae harus membayar semua perbuatannya. Dia mau tidak mau harus menunggu Yoona pulang dari Jepang dan menerima kekecewaan yeoja itu. Bukan itu saja, ia juga harus siap menerima cercaan dari member lainnya terkait perbuatannya pada Yoona. Meski begitu, ada satu hal yang paling mengganggunya saat ini, yaitu bagaimana reaksi Jonghyun jika ia menceritakan kebenaran ini pada adik semata wayangnya itu. Donghae masih sanggup menerima kekecewaan dan cercaan dari Yoona serta membernya, namun dia paling tidak bisa menerima kedua hal itu dari Jonghyun. Bagaimanapun rasa sayang Donghae kepada Jonghyun sangatlah besar. Sebagai seorang kakak, dia berusaha untuk selalu melindungi Jonghyun dari kesakitan, kekecewaan dan keputusasaan. Namun kini dialah penyebab ketiga perasaan hitam itu.

Sementara Donghae masih terus berpikir keras dan tenggelam dalam penyesalannya, baik Jonghyun maupun Yoona sama-sama mematikan ponselnya untuk mendapatkan ketenangan sementara. Mereka berdua sama-sama memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Donghae dengan cara memutuskan komunikasi secara sepihak. Perlakuan itu memang dirasa kejam, namun Donghae harus bisa menerimanya. Karena dialah yang menyebabkan kedua orang penting di hidupnya itu menderita.

Entah sampai kapan Jonghyun dan Yoona menghindar dari Donghae, namun namja itu berharap hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Semoga.


End file.
